Las piezas que nos quedan por unir
by FairyMila
Summary: "Aquel hombre podía ocupar de ella todas las noches, colarse en sus sueños y volverla loca, pero de eso nadie podía enterarse." Lemon y aventuras! Muy Jerza acompañado de el Miraxus y el Gruvia, algo de Gale y Nalu también para que mentir... Contiene algún spoiler para el que no vaya al día con el anime.
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes de Fairy tail NO me pertenecen.

Hola a todos! Esta historia esta situada después de la batalla contra Tartaros, donde el gremio se une de nuevo, obviando la actual batalla contra Zeref y sus leales súbditos (puaj). Contiene lemon, varios de hecho y es la primera vez que me animo a subir algo asi, espero que tengáis misericordia :P Ojala os guste y dejéis algún review! Pido disculpas por adelantado, ya que lo revise mil veces pero siempre se me escapan cosas, que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Se encontraba de rodillas en la cama observando la lácrima de comunicación, hacía varios días que no sabía nada de él y estaba preocupada. No es que hablaran todos los días pero desde que el gremio se desmanteló había sido su único apoyo. Creía comprender las razones de el maestro pero aun así le dolía estar lejos de sus amigos, su familia.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse tras ella, no se dio la vuelta sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, sonrió y se quedó quieta. Para su sorpresa la persona que entró se colocó tras ella y empezó a besarle el cuello, lejos de asustarse lo disfrutó, tanto que se permitió gemir en el proceso y soltó la lácrima de golpe dejándola caer en la cama.

-_**Y-ya me tenias pre-preocupada...- **_pudo pronunciar, pues aquellos besos se habían vuelto tan húmedos que le nublaban la razón.

-_**A si que me echaste de menos Scarlet**_.- escucho su tímida risa y la contagió.

Quería darse la vuelta para verle y poder besarle pero él no se lo permitió. Empezó a tocarla, al principio eran roces, roces que la estaban llevando al mismo infierno. Metió la mano por debajo de su camisa -si, ella llevaba puesta una de sus camisas para dormir-y la acarició con más fuerza desde sus muslos, pasando por sus caderas y su abdomen hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, para su beneficio ella no llevaba nada puesto debajo.

-_**Vaya, cualquiera diría que me estabas esperando**_.- le susurró al oído.

-_**Yo siempre te estoy esperando Fernandes...- **_ella lo había dicho sin doble sentido pero para él sonó diferente.

-_**Tranquila, ya estoy aquí y no pienso irme jamás**_.- abrió los ojos, no sabía si había entendido bien esas palabras pero se clavaron en ella cual flecha en llamas.

Aquel hombre no la iba a dejar pensar más pues mientras manoseaba sus pechos, ladeaba su cabello para posarlo por encima de uno de sus hombros y así tener acceso a su nuca, la cual besó y lamió erizando su piel en cada caricia. Volvió de nuevo a su cuello, lo mordió con fuerza.

-_**Ahh, Jellal...- **_definitivamente ese peli-azul no le iba a dar tregua.

Mientras sus dedos estimulaban sus pezones, pasó su mano libre dentro de la prenda, acarició con sus dedos desde el centro de sus pechos hasta su ombligo, la sintió temblar según se iba acercando a su centro. Bajó y no tuvo ningún reparo en acariciarla por encima de la pequeña prenda que separaba sus dedos de el sexo de ella, hizo la prenda a un lado y toco sus labios, tan húmedos, tan dispuesto.

-_**Estás muy húmeda Erza**_.- su voz ronca resonó por toda la habitación. -_**Me vuelves loco**_.

Sin mas preámbulos empezó a acariciar su centro, estimulando su clítoris, haciendo círculos sobre el. Ella estiró un poco su cuerpo y se alzó en sus rodillas abriendo mas las piernas facilitándole el acceso, no tardó mucho en introducir uno de sus dedos y cuando noto que ella se dilataba aún más sumergió otro en su interior, Erza no paraba de gemir y gritar su nombre cuando él empezó el vaivén de entradas y salidas, mientras con la palma de su mano seguía estimulando su botón.

-_**Jellal... Ahh, mas rápido**_. - casi no podía hablar, su respiración se entrecortaba y había empezado a sudar, subió sus manos para agarrar el cabello de él, que seguía detrás de ella. Le estaba empezando a molestar no poder tocarle como quería.

-_**Grita para mi Scarlet, quiero oírte. **_\- esa maldita voz ronca la excitaba demasiado.

-_**Ahhh, ahhh Jelllal**_.- sentía que llegaba, estaba apunto de explotar. -_**Jellal!**_

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, sudorosa, fastidiada, aturdida, y sobre todo muy, muy caliente.

-_**Maldita sea! Por qué?**_\- tenía las manos en la cara tapando su expresión. -_**Ya es la segunda noche que...**_\- frustrada dio un par de golpes en la cama con sus puños.

-_**Tengo que darme una ducha fría lo antes posible**_**.**

Pero antes de poder moverse escuchó unos pequeños golpes en su puerta.

-_**Si?- **_respondió nerviosa, habría gritado mucho?- _Maldición!_

-_**Buenos días Erza-san, Juvia solo quería saber si se encontraba bien**_.- No podía ser cierto, si Juvia la había oído seguro se habría montado su película, no podía permitirlo. Bajó de un salto de su propia cama y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-_**Buenos días Juvia**_\- dijo de golpe asustando un poco a la peliazul. -_**No te preocupes, estoy bien.**_

-_**Juvia se alegra, escuchó que Erza-san gritaba y se preocupó**_.-dijo ella tan inocente y ahora aliviada de ver a su amiga en buen estado, aun que la veía un poco alterada.

-_**Solo fue una pesadilla Juvia, nada de que preocuparse. Una batalla, ya sabes...- **_no se le daba bien mentir ese nunca había sido su fuerte, pero por un demonio que pondría todo su empeño. Aquel hombre podía ocupar de ella todas las noches, colarse en sus sueños y volverla loca, pero de eso nadie podía enterarse.

-**Una pesadilla! **\- grito la peli-azul alterada poniendo una mano en su boca- _**Mmmm, Juvia se pregunta si en esa pesadilla la señorita Erza-san estaba peleando con...- **_No, no, no y mil veces no grito Erza por dentro y acallo a la chica de golpe cuando agarro tan fuerte la puerta que esta crujió bajo su agarre.

-_**Juvia... Juvia se va para el gremio, quiere que la espere?- **_decidió callar, olvidaría lo que escuchó y se limitaría a hacer como si no paso nada, podía morir en el intento si no lo hacía.

-_**No es necesario Juvia, gracias**_\- suspiró algo mas aliviada y enderezó su cuerpo. -_**Quiero darme un baño antes de bajar al gremio, pero si quieres podemos desayunar juntas.**_ -Por ahora iba a dejar el tema pero tenía que averiguar cuanto y que había escuchado Juvia.

-_**Juvia la estará esperando en fairy tail**_\- se apresuró a huir debía negarlo todo, que la escucho gritar su nombre... Erza no la dejaría vivir si eso se escapa de sus labios. De camino al gremio deliraba, su amiga y compañera, la más fuerte y valiente de todos también suspiraba por alguien y aun que ella ya se había podido hacer una idea lo que acababa de oír se lo confirmaba.

Mientras tanto en fairy hills una pelirroja alterada se metía bajo la ducha. El agua corrió por su cuerpo fría -_**Como necesitaba esto, ese... Ese maldito nunca me deja terminar**_.-Río de su propio comentario y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua le cayera directa en la cara. Relajando su cuerpo, bajando su temperatura.

Cuando Juvia entro en Fairy tail notó un aura extraña en el ambiente, pudo ver a algunos de sus compañeros desayunando animados en las mesas, pero eso no era lo que estaba mal. Buscó nerviosamente a su persona favorita pero no la encontró así que se dirigió a la barra.

-_**Buenos días Mira-san.**_\- saludo alegre como siempre lo hacia, para ser la mujer de la lluvia entraba como el sol, radiante. _**-Juvia se pregunta si a llegado Gray-sama?**_

_**-Buenos días Juvia. Lo cierto es que no, Gray aun no ha aparecido parece que se le han pegado las sábanas.**_-Mirajane la saludó con su gran sonrisa y de inmediato le sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja. Juvia sentía especial admiración por ella, siempre alegre, siempre dispuesta para los demás. Sin olvidar su gran poder y fuerza para defender a su familia de cualquier ataque.

-_**Oh! Muchas gracias Mira-san a Juvia le encanta el zumo que prepara por las mañanas**_.- la chica sonreía a tiempo que daba un sorbo de vitaminas.

-_**Me alegra que te guste Juvia, por lo menos algunos aprecian mi trabajo**_.-Dijo esto mirando al otro lado de la barra, donde un rubio con su cerveza se giro para dedicarle una mirada seria y al instante una ácida sonrisa.

-_**Juvia cree que empezar el día tomando alcohol no es nada bueno Laxus-san**_.- le regañó, pero el ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, seguía retando a Mirajane con la mirada.

A Juvia un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, decidió despedirse con la mano y salir de en medio de aquella pelea no verbal, sentía que si una de esas miradas se desviaba podría matar a alguien.

* * *

**Dos horas antes.**

-_**Ara, ara buenos días Laxus, que madrugador**_. - Puso su mejor sonrisa, pero solo recibió un gruñido por parte de el rubio.

Mirajane siempre era la primera en llegar al gremio, abría sus puertas y preparaba el desayuno de todos, Kinana y Lissana solían ayudarla pero esa mañana estaba sola. La noche anterior fue larga y les dijo que descansaran, recoger el gremio después de una fiesta era agotador.

-_**Ponme una cerveza**_.- fue lo único que le dijo, pero ella decidió ignorarlo.

-_**Que no me has escuchado demonio?- **_Laxus, quien había estado parado en frente de la barra observando como la albina iba y venía de la cocina, ahora dejaba caer su cuerpo bruscamente en uno de los taburetes.

-_**Por supuesto que te he escuchado**_.- Mira seguía sonriendo, le encantaba molestar a aquel hombre y no iba a perder ni la más mínima oportunidad.

-_**Y bien?- **_preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-_**No es bueno empezar así el día, quieres un poco de zumo de naranja?**_\- se dio la vuelta y agarró la jarra que acababa de sacar de la cocina, llenó un vaso y se lo puso delante al rubio.

-_**No quiero ningún estúpido zumo, eso es de niños**_.-De un golpe derramó el vaso y el zumo se esparció por la barra_**.-Mierda**_. -Laxus tembló, pues al subir la mirada pudo ver la ira en los ojos de aquella mujer, tragó grueso y unos largos segundos después Mira volvió a sonreír.

-_**Como quieras, no es mi asunto como te maltratas**_.- paso una bayeta para absorber el líquido y retiró el vaso. Lleno una jarra de cerveza y se la arrojó de mala manera a la cara.

-_**Maldita sea Mirajane!- **_se levantó de golpe y gritó furioso, en cambio Mira había estallado en carcajadas.

-_**Se puede saber porqué demonios has hecho eso?**_\- Laxus seguía gritando mientras se quitaba su singular abrigo negro.

-_**Tu tiras mi zumo y yo tiro tu cerveza, es justo**_.- Mirajane seguía riendo, tanto que tuvo que agarrarse el abdomen porque le dolía.

El rubio gruñó y de un salto pasó al otro lado de la barra, la acorraló contra esta y puso una mano a cada lado de ella para apoyarse, Mira calló de golpe.

-_**Tendrás que pagar por esto demonio**_.- estaba muy cerca, la miraba directa a los ojos pero Mirajane no apartaba la mirada, por supuesto que no.

-_**Yo? No lo creo. Te gustaría, creeme que te encantaría pero solo pasara en tus sueños**_\- un golpe directo de rodilla en sus partes nobles hizo que se apartara de ella, pudo darle de lleno pero el rubio tenía muy buenos reflejos y solo le rozó.

-_**Se que me gustaría, no he olvidado lo que...- **_Mira iba a golpearle de nuevo por lo que agarro sus manos por las muñecas.

-_**Suéltame imbécil, eso no debió pasar**_.- Ella forcejeaba para zafarse de su agarre.

-_**Te arrepientes? **_\- Aquella pregunta resonó en la cabeza de la albina con fuerza. No, por supuesto que no se arrepentía. De hecho había querido repetir muchas veces pero se contuvo.

_**-Si**_. -espetó, no iba a darle el gusto.

-_**A si? Pues permíteme que lo dude, no te creo. Lo disfrutaste tanto como yo**_.- la soltó, ella se había quedado quieta y su mirada de rabia había cambiado por una de frustración.

No quería seguir con eso, huiría como siempre hacia de él últimamente. Consiguió rodearlo para escapar necesitaba tomar aire. Entró en la cocina, cogió unos trapos y salió de nuevo con su radiante sonrisa.

-_**Aquí tienes, secate. Si quieres puedo lavarte la camisa.- **_el rubio estaba desconcertado, cómo podía cambiar tanto de un momento a otro? Pero él la conocía bien, todo era fachada.

-_**Algún día reventaras por guardártelo todo dentro**_.- el rubio se quitó la camisa y se la paso, agarró los trapos y se secó lo que pudo. Mira no pudo evitar echar un vistazo rápido a su musculado torso.

-_**Qué sabrás tu**_.- camisa en mano volvió a la cocina para evadirse, pero unas manos fuertes la agarraron de el brazo.

-_**Que se yo? Se muchas cosas, mas de las que te gustaría que supiera. No juegues conmigo Mira.**_\- otra vez esa sonrisa, aunque ya no era dulce ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa maligna y juguetona, él se había quedado parado sin poder continuar hablando.

-_**Sal de mi cocina Laxus, ahora mismo. **_\- Mira le lanzó la mojada camisa a la cara. Laxus no se movió, se puso recto y cruzó sus manos bajo su pecho dando a entender que no tenia intención de moverse. Le pilló desprevenido y lo empujó con fuerza, tanto que cayo al suelo pero no sin antes llevársela con él.

La posición podría ser incómoda, pero no para ellos. Mirajane estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de Laxus, él apoyó sus codos en el suelo para elevarse y estar más cerca. No pudo soportarlo y le besó, le besó tan fuerte que casi pierde el equilibrio. Con sus manos en el pecho de Laxus cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Él por su parte se sentó por completo y la apretó de la cintura para pegarla mas a su cuerpo, ni corto ni perezoso invadió su boca y acarició con la lengua su interior. Aquel beso que empezó tan rudo hervía de pasión. Laxus agarró el borde de su vestido con ambas manos y tiró de el hacia arriba, Mira no se resistió de hecho subió sus brazos para que él pudiera deslizar más fácilmente la prenda. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos semi desnuda giró rápidamente para dejarla en el suelo y ponerse encima de ella, entre sus piernas.

Se detuvo un momento a observarla, estaba agitada y sonrojada. Su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la respiración acelerada. Posó su frente en la de ella, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que aquella adorable y fiera mujer cambiara de idea, así que se dejo de preámbulos y ataco su cuello. Mordió, lamió y besó por todas partes. Mirajane no pudo hacer mas que gemir y agarrar fuerte la espalda de aquel hombre que la estaba sometiendo. Porqué perdía toda la fuerza y la cordura con él? Al diablo todo eso, lo quería dentro, ahora y fuerte. Bajó a sus pechos aun cubiertos por el sujetador y sacó uno de ellos para besarlo. Estaban muy excitados y la erección de él no paraba de crecer en sus pantalones. Mirajane le agarró del pelo y lo separó un momento.

-_**Maldita sea Laxus, hazlo ya. No tardaran en llegar los demás**_.- le gritó, se lo estaba rogando. Tenia tantas ganas como él al fin y al cabo.

Se levantó con rapidez llevándose a Mira con él, la agarró de la cintura elevándola y la sentó en la encimera de la cocina, mientras se besaban con desenfreno Laxus se deshizo de sus pantalones y con ellos sus calzoncillos. Agarró la tira de las braguitas de Mira y las bajó de un tirón. Dejando que cayeran al suelo al lado de su propia ropa. Mira no dejaba de acariciarlo, sus brazos, su pecho, su espalda, necesitaba tanto de él. Laxus no dudó mas, agarró su miembro y lo acercó al sexo de la albina, lo frotó en su entrada estimulando a ambos. Mira gimió fuerte indicándole que no jugara mas, estaba lista para él.

-_**Hazlo ya**_.- le ordenó en un susurro.

No se contuvo y entró en ella de una sola estocada, el grito de ambos resonó por toda la cocina. El vaivén era frenético, entraba y salía de ella sin piedad. Tenían que separar sus bocas porqué el aire era necesario para seguir con vida, pero según inhalaban una bocanada volvían a devorarse, él mientras tanto con una mano agarraba su cintura para afianzarla y con la otra manoseaba sus pechos.

-_**Ahh Laxus...**_-Mira empezó a temblar estaba muy cerca, no quería gritar, cualquiera podría escucharlos y ellos se habían evadido por completo de el mundo.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar el orgasmo llegó para ella con fuerza y ahogó sus gritos en la boca de el rubio, los espasmos y la contracción de sus músculos vaginales lo hizo explotar a él, derramándose por completo dentro de ella gruñendo de placer. Mira descansaba su rostro en el hombro Laxus exhausta intentando recuperar el aliento, se habían quedado abrazos. Al cabo de unos minutos el rubio se separó un poco, le besó la sien, salió de ella y se subió los pantalones.

-_**Ahora sí por favor, ponme una cerveza**_.- dijo mientras salía de la cocina con una sonrisa y un rubor que no podría disimular aunque quisiera.

Mira se quedó sin habla, necesitó varios segundos para reaccionar. Bajó de la encimera, buscó su ropa y rápidamente se vistió. Lavó su cara y salió con urgencia de la cocina. Respiró aliviada al ver que aun no había llegado nadie, gracias a dios esos magos no solían madrugar nunca. Le sirvió la cerveza a Laxus, quien se había vuelto a colocar su abrigo y lo había cerrado para que nadie se diera cuenta de nada, al parecer alguien le había dejado un par de marcas en el torso y la espalda. Actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, pero pasó y no era la primera vez.

Continuará...

* * *

Qué os ha parecido? Aii estoy muy nerviosa por saberlo! Esto ya es rate T desde el inicio... :P Me ha costado mucho subir este primer cap, queréis que continúe?


	2. Capítulo 2

Como siempre, los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen.

Bueno! Aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

Capítulo 2

Erza llegó al gremio con paso firme. Entró y la buscó con la mirada.

-_**Erza-san! Juvia esta aquí, esperándola**_. - al parecer la peliazul estaba muy pendiente de la puerta.

-_**Hola de nuevo Juvia, gracias por esperarme. Y bien? Qué te apetece desayunar?**_

-_**A Juvia se le han antojado unas tortitas con arándanos, a Mira-san le quedan deliciosas**_. - le decía con ojos brillantes, conocía esa expresión a la perfección.

-_**Yo prediré lo mismo pero con fresas.**_\- puso los mismos ojos que su compañera al imaginárselo.

-_**Juvia ira enseguida a hacer el pedido, espérela aquí**_. - la maga de agua se levantó de inmediato y casi corrió hasta la barra mientras Erza tomaba asiento.

Unos minutos después Juvia reapareció con las delicias.

-_**Que buena pinta**_.- la charla podía esperar, esas tortitas se le hacían mucho más interesantes, quería que Juvia se relajara y confiara para poder averiguar lo que quería. Se consideraba una mujer impaciente pero cuando se trataba de Jellal todo era diferente.

Mientras tanto un mago de hielo llegaba al gremio, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y se había levantado tarde. Como de costumbre entró sin saludar, antes de llegar a la barra se sintió extraño. Observó a su alrededor, nada. Algo estaba mal, Juvia no se había tirado encima de él para darle los buenos días. Se dio la vuelta y la localizó, estaba con Erza en una de las mesas de la entrada, alejadas de los demás. Bufó aliviado, podría librarse de ella por un rato ya había tenido suficiente pensándola toda la noche.

_Que demonios me pasa?_\- estaba absorto, se sentó en uno de los taburetes.- _Porqué no he podido dejar de pensar en ella en toda la noche... Esa mujer me esta contagiando su maldita locura._

La verdad era que en el tiempo en que habían vivido juntos se había sentido cómodo, -_salvo cuando ella intentaba colarse en mi cama_\- entrenando con ella, fortaleciéndose juntos, compartiendo su vida. Pensó que Juvia le odiaría cuando se marchó sin decirle nada, pero ni siquiera se lo reprochó. Le conocía tan bien como él a ella, sabía que si Gray se había ido algo malo sucedía.

* * *

_Flashback (unos días antes)_

_El pelinegro no entendía bien qué era ese vacío que sentía en el pecho desde que había regresado a su apartamento, llegó con ganas de recuperar su vida, su identidad y sobre todo su privacidad. Pero al poner los pies en su humilde morada no sintió nada de eso. Decidió no darle importancia y acomodo sus cosas, no era una persona extremadamente ordenada pero pudo evadirse por unas horas de aquella agridulce sensación ordenando la casa. Infiltrarse en Avatar no había sido tarea fácil, siempre alerta y frío como su propia magia, los meses que pasó en el gremio oscuro no tuvo tiempo ni se permitió a si mismo flaquear. Pero ahora más relajado y sin la necesidad de aquella dura coraza que portaba siempre con él la casa se le venía encima y no lograba comprender los motivos._

_-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme de nuevo a esta vida.- intentaba auto-convencerse. Y aunque poco a poco logró algo de paz ese hueco no parecía llenarse y eso estaba empezando a cabrearle, hasta que una mañana despertó súbitamente bañado en sudor y mencionando su nombre._

_-Juvia..._

_Fin de el flashback_

* * *

Al otro extremo de el gremio y con el desayuno ingerido Erza decidió dejar de hablar de trivialidades y fue directa al grano.

-_**Juvia, no voy a andarme con rodeos. Qué es lo que has escuchado esta mañana en mi habitación?**_\- se tenía que sacar la duda de inmediato.

Juvia no quería responder y tampoco quería mentir pero algo debía decirle. La pelirroja se estaba impacientando mientras la peliazul palidecía por momentos.

-_**Juvia... Juvia la escuchó gritar nada más...- **_casi hablaba en susurros.

-_**Nada más? Segura?**_\- debía asegurarse.

-_**Ju-Juvia escucho a Erza-san gritar el nombre de...**_\- la pelirroja dio un golpe en la mesa para acallarla.

-_**Esta bien, esta bien**_.- tenía que tranquilizarse. -_**Olvídalo Juvia, de acuerdo? Es una orden**_.- se levantó de la mesa bruscamente y salió de el gremio lo mas rápido que pudo, se había sonrojado por completo y no quería desquitarse con Juvia. Estaba mas furiosa consigo misma.

El golpe que la pelirroja le había propinado a la mesa no pasó indiferente para Gray y clavó la mirada en Juvia. Estaba pálida y parecía preocupada. Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, la peliazul dio un respingo ante el repentino contacto y tembló.

-_**Tranquila Juvia, soy yo. Ha sucedido algo con Erza?**_\- ella pareció tranquilizarse de inmediato, suspiró y le miró a los ojos para volver a sonreír como siempre hacía.

-_**No es nada Gray-sama no se preocupe, Juvia escucho algo que no debía...- **_de pronto se incorporó y soltó un gritito. -_**Juvia lo siente Gray-sama! Juvia estaba tan absorta que ni lo vio entrar, no podrá perdonarse. **_\- y ahí estaba la Juvia de siempre, con sus dramas.

-_**Tks... No te pongas así, estabas ocupada. Además que importa eso?**_\- Gray apartó la mirada, intentaría por todos los medios que no montara una escena.

-_**Juvia debió darse cuenta, Juvia siempre sabe cuando Gray-sama esta cerca**_.- ella seguía en su mundo gesticulando y haciendo pucheros.

-_**Debe ser grave lo que oíste, Erza parecía enojada**_.- tenía que quitarle hierro al asunto, aun que debía admitir que aquel tema le había causado curiosidad, pero no iba a preguntar.

-_**Juvia no puede decir nada Gray-sama, espera que pueda perdonarla. Si lo desea puede castigar a Juvia.**_

-_**No! No será necesario**_.- la detuvo de inmediato estaba apunto de darse la vuelta y contonearse delante de él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-_**Pero... Pero Juvia lo estuvo esperando, ahora se siente mal porque no lo vio**_.- Gray bufó con frustración, solo le quedaba huir o aguantar el chaparrón.

-_**Eh... Nos vemos luego Juvia tengo cosas que hacer, que tengas buen día**_.- se dispuso a marcharse pero antes de eso se volteo de nuevo. -_**Oye Juvia no se lo que fue que paso con Erza pero yo que tu lo dejaría estar.**_

Salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a la peliazul algo desconcertada. Se preocupaba por ella? Qué tontería por supuesto que sí, Gray-sama se preocupaba por todos aún que pocos se dieran cuenta de ello.

-_**Que haces ahí parada charquito! Vamos por alguna misión, estoy realmente aburrido**_. -Gajeel quien había visto la escena a la distancia aprovechó la marcha de el pelinegro para hacer algo productivo y de paso entretener a su amiga. No le gustaba verla con mala cara.

-_**A Juvia le encantaría Gajeel-kun, no empezó el día demasiado bien**_.- subió sus hombros y agachó un poco la cabeza.

-_**Pues a que estamos esperando ¡Gee he!- **_Eso la hizo reír, Gajeel siempre la animaba.

Juvia estaba acostumbrada a que Gray la evadiera cuando ella hacia una escena, adoraba como se sonrojaba y tenia que admitir que en pequeñas ocasiones lo hacia a propósito. Ya tendría tiempo mas tarde de pasar un rato con el, en ese momento solo quería evadirse y dejar de lado la conversación con Erza. Quizás ella también este sufriendo por amor. Y si le echaba una mano? Podría Juvia ayudar a su amiga? Tenia que pensar en un plan y sabia perfectamente quien podía ayudarla a llevarlo a cabo, su pelirosa amiga le debía unos cuantos favores y se los iba a cobrar.

De vuelta a fairy hills Erza se entretenía cepillando su hermoso cabello, era algo que le gustaba hacer y la mantenía ocupada por un rato. Había preparado varias armaduras y quería salir a una misión lo antes posible. No era de esas personas que huían o no enfrentaban lo que tenían en contra pero que podía hacer. Sus deseos habían tomado el control de sus noches y ella no sabia como remediarlo. Ojala poder tener una batalla con ellos, así podría dormir tranquila...- _**Combatir a mis deseos? En que demonios estoy pensado... Cumplirlos seria mucho mejor! Espero no cruzarme con él en un tiempo, quizás no pueda controlarme.-**_ enrojeció por sus pensamientos. Termino de cepillarse y salió decidida a encontrar a su equipo, quería partir lo antes posible.

A unos minutos de Fairy hills:

-_**Natsu sal de mi casa!-**_chillaba a todo pulmón una maga celestial.

-_**No seas mala Lucy, Happy y yo estamos aburridos. Solo hemos venido a buscarte**_.- Natsu quien se había colado con Happy por la ventana de la habitación de Lucy sonreía de oreja a oreja.

_**-Podriais llamar a la maldita puerta por una vez! **_-Lucy acaba de salir de tomar un baño solo cubierta por una toalla, Happy al verla salir se había puesto a revolotear a su alrededor y esta había caído al suelo de el susto.

-_**Aye! Luce tienes un serio problema en ir desnuda**_.-Happy tenia las manos en la boca para aminorar su carcajada.

-_**Estoy en mi casa, puedo ir como me venga en gana.-**_La rubia se levantó ofuscada.

-_**Apúrate Lucy, vamos por aventuras!**_\- gritaba Natsu festejando con Happy sin hacerle el menor caso.

-_**Fuera, fuera de aquí los dos. **_-Le pegó una patada a Natsu, que seguía recostado en la ventana y este cayó hacia afuera soltando un grito, le había pillado completamente desprevenido, Happy salió volando para rescatar a su amigo y la maga pudo cerrar la ventana con llave.

-_Que voy a hacer con ellos?- _Lucy sabia que enfadarse no servia de nada y tampoco negarles la entrada, esos dos hacían lo que les daba la gana. Se puso a reír como una tonta, quisiera aceptarlo o no se divertía con esas situaciones.

Erza quien ya tenía echo su equipaje se dirigía hacia casa de Lucy, sabía que por lo menos allí encontraría a algún miembro de su equipo. Y no se equivocó, cuando estaba a escasos metros pudo ver como Natsu caía por la ventana y Happy intentaba atraparlo sin éxito. Adolorido se frotaba la cabeza sentado en el suelo.

-_**Happy! No me atrapaste. Crees que Lucy se enfadó?**_

-_**Aye! Siempre nos trata mal Natsu...-**_Happy fingió poner su cara triste pero en realidad estaba evitando no reírse de su amigo por la aparatosa caída.

-_**Que has hecho ahora Natsu?**_\- La pelirroja había llegado hasta ellos y le tendía una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

-_**Yo nada, Lucy esta de mal humor**_.- aceptó la mano de su compañera y se levantó de el suelo.

-_**Pelo de chicle nunca aprenderás**_.-Gray acababa de llegar hasta ellos.-_**Sabía que os encontraría aquí.**_

-_**Que sabrás tu! Cubo de hielo con patas**_.-Natsu iba a empezar una pelea y Gray estaba deseoso pero Erza pudo intervenir a tiempo.

**-Se que te colaste en su casa, como** **siempre! -**Gray seguía arremetiendo contra su amigo.

_**-¡Basta los dos!**_-ambos la miraron con terror. -_**Espero que estéis listos, salimos a la de ya para una misión.**_

-_**DATE PRISA LUCY!**_\- gritaba el pelirosa a pleno pulmón.

Y así lo hicieron, Erza ya se había adelantado a escogerla y partieron de inmediato. La pequeña Wendy no pudo acompañarlos, desde primera hora de la mañana se había ido con Charle a casa de Polyuska para recibir unas clases de la curandera. Wendy era de las pocas personas a las que la anciana dejaba merodear por allí.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde Juvia había vuelto a Magnolia después de la misión que acepto junto a Gajeel, la cual fue todo un éxito, demasiado fácil incluso el ojirubi se había quejado por ello todo el camino de vuelta. Después de pasar por el gremio a reportar los resultados la maga de agua se encerró en su habitación de fairy hills, mantenía una conversación con Meredy vía lácrima.

-_**Jellal es muy reservado con ese tema Juvia, pero estoy segura de que también se muere por ella.**_-desde que Juvia le había contado lo sucedido Meredy no paraban de dar grititos.

-_**Juvia solo confía en usted para esto, debe guardar el secreto hasta poder ejecutar el plan.-**_ los ojos de Juvia chispeaban con ilusión.

-_**No tienes ni que mencionarlo, estaré lista para cuando me des la señal. En unos días o como mucho una semana estaremos cerca de Magnolia a buscar provisiones, será el momento.**_

-_**Juvia no puede esperar!-**_las dos reían cómplices y daban palmas.

Al otro lado de la lácrima un pelirrojo oía la conversación sin poder evitarlo, era su fortuna y su maldición. Meredy corto la llamada y dio un respingo al verlo cerca, la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-_**Mas te vale no decir ni una palabra de esto, acabare contigo antes de que puedas hablar Erik**_.- el chico trago grueso, era consciente de los poderes de su compañera.

-_**Y si no hablo que gano yo?- **_algo debía sacar de todo el asunto.

-_**Que gana quien?- **_Jellal acababa de llegar y atinó a escuchar a su compañero. -_**Espero que no estés molestando a Meredy.**_

-_**Para nada jefe, solo estábamos negociando**_.-le guiño un ojo a la pelirosa y desapareció.

-_**Qué ha sido eso Mer?- **_le dijo el peliazul a su amiga.

-_**Nada Jellal, tonterías. Solo bromeábamos**_.- puso su mejor sonrisa.

-_**Esta bien, pero no me fío demasiado de ellos aun. Ten cuidado**_.- Jellal se había agenciado el puesto de Ul para proteger a Meredy de cualquier daño.

-_**Ya te he dicho que no era nada, se cuidarme sola**_.- la pelirosa sabia fingir muy bien. -_**Oye! Cuando vamos a por las provisiones? Quería aprovechar que pasaremos cerca de Magnolia para visitar a Juvia.**_\- el chico cambio el rostro.

-_**E-en una semana mas o menos**_.- se estaba poniendo nervioso. -_**Pero Mer no olvides que nos están buscando. No puedes andar por ahí de charla.**_\- el también llevaba varios días pensando que hacer cuando pasaran por la ciudad.

-_**Dios Jellal pareces mi padre, con Juvia estaré a salvo no tienes que preocuparte. Además...**_\- le echo una mirada picara. -_**Seguro que tu también quieres aprovechar que pasaremos por allí, verdad?**_

-_**Mer! No se de que hablas...- **_el peliazul se sonrojo y evadió su mirada.

-**_Ya, lo que tu digas_**. - y se marchó dejando a su "maestro" ahí parado.

-_Maldita sea Scarlet yo también me muero por verte_.-pensó él.

A varios metros de el lugar Erik sonreía. Pocas veces era capaz de leer la mente de su maestro pero cuando se trataba de Erza era incapaz de controlarse. No lo culpaba, el también estaba deseando ver a Kinnana, aunque fuera a la distancia. Sabía que su amada estaba mucho mas segura en Fairy Tail y quería demostrarle a ella, a si mismo y al mundo que era capaz de cambiar, enmendar sus errores e intentar corregirlos lo mejor posible. Quería ser alguien mejor para ella.

* * *

Una gran explosión había dejado a varios miembros de el equipo inconscientes, a él le pitaban los oídos y no atinaba a enfocar la vista.

-**Cobardes! **\- gritó con fuerza y desesperación.

Podía escuchar las risas de alguien entre el polvo que se había levantado por el estallido.

* * *

Continuará...

Un saludo para todos los lectores y fans de FT ^^

**Mila**


	3. Capítulo 3

Aquí otro pedacito de la historia, espero que la disfrutéis!

Mil gracias Guest por tu lindo comentario *.*

Capítulo 3

* * *

-_**Pelirroja... Que tal si dejamos de pelear y hacemos cosas mas interesantes?**_\- El maestro de el gremio era de los pocos que quedaba en pie, Erza había logrado interceptarlo antes de que huyera de el lugar, la agilidad de este tipo era sobre humana. Conseguía esquivar los ataques de la poderosa Titania de un solo movimiento.

-_**Muestra tu verdadero poder, esto no es un juego, lucha o muere maldito!**_\- La mirada de Erza era aterradora. Una fuerte explosión se oyó al otro lado de el pueblo y la maga se tenso de golpe.

-_**Vaya, vaya... Parece que mis subordinados no son tan inútiles después de todo**_.- Beltran, el maestro de el gremio oscuro al que se enfrentaba se había mostrado en todo momento sonriente lo que producía escalofríos, su tez era blanca pero el maquillaje oscuro que cubría gran parte de sus ojos y su boca le aportaban una apariencia similar a un payaso diabólico. Vestía ropa oscura con franjas blancas, cabello largo azabache y desprendía un aura maligna que mantenía a la reina de las Hadas en alerta en todo momento.

-_**No tengo mucho tiempo preciosa, si quieres morir que así sea**_.- movió sus manos y creó una esfera oscura, Erza se sorprendió ante el poder mágico que emanaba. Solo pudo hacer una cosa antes de que la esfera la golpeara de lleno, invoco su armadura de adamantio y junto sus brazos para crear el escudo que la protegería, el impacto la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-_**Creo que no sabes a quien te estas enfrentando**_.- Titania re-equipó su armadura de velocidad y se apresuró a atacar a Beltran con las dos espadas de una mano, no tenia tiempo que perder podía sentir que sus compañeros estaban en peligro.

Los golpes iban y venían sin descanso, la velocidad que la había otorgado la armadura tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro que esquivaba a duras penas las embestidas. Se alejó de Erza para ganar algo de ventaja.

-_**No tan rápido gati... **_\- no pudo terminar, la sangre que empezó a brotar de su boca no le dejo hablar, Erza le había atravesado con sus espadas el estomago.- _**Como puede... **_-Cayó de rodillas al suelo, por fin había dejado de sonreír.

* * *

_Al otro lado de el pueblo_

-_**Parece que queda algún insecto por aplastar Aren, acaba con él**_\- escuchó de nuevo las risas y un haz de luz le cruzo muy cerca de la cabeza. -_Maldición! No puedo perder contra estos bastardos.-_ El dragón slayer de fuego aprovechó las llamas que se habían creado por la explosión para absorberlas y se lanzó hacia delante. _**-Estoy encendido!**_

Por desgracia no consiguió alcanzar a los maleantes pero ahora por lo menos los tenía a la vista, no volvería a fallar. Esbozó una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

-_**¡Karyū no Tekken**__**!**_\- lanzó su mejor ataque cuerpo a cuerpo ya que antes había intentado alcanzarlos con su aliento pero lo habían repelido, al parecer uno de ellos tenia esa habilidad como si de un espejo se tratara repelía y devolvía los ataques mágicos. El golpe cuerpo a cuerpo funcionó a pesar de repeler las llamas y arrojo el cuerpo de el mago sin vida varios metros hacia atrás.

-_**Somos magos de fairy tail, no deberíais habernos subestimado. Vuestros trucos con pólvora se acaban aquí!**_\- la voz de la pelirroja se alzó a su llegada y en un ataque rápido enfrento al individuo que quedaba en pie, este logró esquivar las espadas de Erza por milímetros dando un salto hacia atrás y acto seguido lanzó otro haz de luz hacia su posición. Titania re-equipó su armadura celestial y de un solo golpe de su espada circular partió el haz por la mitad.

_**-No! Como es posible?**_\- gritó el mago oscuro, la cara se le descompuso y se preparó de nuevo para atacar.

-_**Oye Erza! Lo tenia todo controlado!**_\- se quejaba el pelirrosa, Erza entendió sus palabras y se hizo a un lado. Cada uno debía librar sus batallas, confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de Natsu y en ningún momento había querido ofenderle. Tras haber derrotado a Beltran corrió todo lo que su cuerpo fue capaz para llegar hasta sus compañeros, había usado mucha magia contra aquel individuo al que no conseguía alcanzar con su espada pero aun así estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando si era necesario.

**-Todo tuyo Natsu.-** le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa y el pelirrosa se froto las manos.

Natsu no tardo mucho en chamuscar a su oponente, que viéndose rodeado y ahora sin la protección espejo de su compañero no tenia la mas mínima oportunidad.

-_**Estas bien? Donde están los demás!?**_\- Erza estaba preocupada, ni siquiera se había percatado de la herida en el brazo que le había producido el rayo de luz al dividirse.

-_**Estoy bien! Tenemos que sacar a Lucy, Happy y a Gray de aquí**_. - al parecer sus amigos estaban inconscientes. El pelirosa lucia bien, pero estaba magullado.

Titania comprendió la situación, agarró a Gray con cuidado y al pequeño exceed mientras Natsu cobijaba a Lucy entre sus brazos, la alzo y salieron de los escombros de inmediato. El pueblo estaba agradecido con ellos a pesar de los destrozos, que por una vez no habían sido de el todo culpa suya. Les auxiliaron y entregaron su recompensa, Happy estaba perfectamente y Lucy solo tenia algunos golpes pero Gray se había llevado la peor parte. Los escombros le habían golpeado la pierna y temía que pudiera estar rota.

-_**Tenemos que llevarlo con Porlyusika lo antes posible, ella sabrá que hacer**_.-Erza examinaba las heridas.

-_**Tsk.. Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar. AYY! Ten cuidado Erza**_\- se retorció de dolor mientras la pelirroja le quitaba pequeños restos de la herida.

-_**Si no llega a ser por esa maldita carga de dinamita que colocaron... Estaban listos para contraatacar**_.- Erza se sentía responsable.

-_**Mira tu pierna Gray, acaso quieres perderla?**_\- la rubia estaba echa un mar de lágrimas, gracias a dios que todos estaban con vida.

-_**Esta misión ha sido mucho mas complicada de lo que esperé, lo siento chicos a sido culpa mía.**_\- con cara de preocupación miro a sus compañeros, como de costumbre Erza lo echaba todo a sus hombros.

-_**Pero que rayos dices Erza! Como íbamos a saber que se trataba de un gremio entero, la solicitud hablaba de ladrones.**_ \- la rubia se preguntaba si alguno de sus amigos se había golpeado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza.

-_**Ganamos, como siempre. El stripper se recuperara, volvamos a Magnolia tengo hambre!**_\- Natsu quería quitarle hierro al asunto y molestar un poco a su amigo que parecía preocupado aun que dijera todo lo contrario.

-_**Pero si acabas de comer mechero andante!**_\- empezaron una discusión mientras Happy los alentaba, si iniciaban una pelea en su estado quien sabe como podrían terminar. Lucy sabía que en el fondo estaban preocupados el uno por el otro, esa era su forma de demostrarlo. Erza detuvo la pelea y partieron de inmediato.

Debido al estado de Gray decidieron alquilar un vehículo y Erza lo condujo a toda maquina hasta casa de la vieja maga. Lucy se encargó de atender a Natsu durante el camino, el cual se pasó el trayecto mareado y con vómitos.

Por suerte la herida parecía mas grave de lo que era en realidad, la pierna de Gray no había llegado a romperse pero necesitaría unas semanas para recuperarse y volver a andar con normalidad. Porlyusika limpió la herida, la cosió y entablilló la pierna de el mago para mantenerla sujeta. Aliviados le dieron las gracias y antes de que la curandera de el gremio los sacara de allí a patadas Lucy la convenció para que les dejara pasar allí la noche. Gray fue el único al que le permitió quedarse dentro la casa por su estado, se había quedado completamente dormido por los calmantes. Podrían haber llegado al gremio sin problemas aquella misma noche, pero Natsu se había negado a volver a subirse al vehículo y Gray necesitaba descansar unas horas.

-_**Esa bruja... Es que no tiene consideración?**_\- Lucy se quejaba mientras ayudaba a Natsu a improvisar una pequeña fogata.

-_**Me muero de hambre Luce...**_\- lloriqueaba el pelirrosa mientras con su aliento prendía la madera que habían recolectado. Erza que estaba junto a ellos saco de su mochila unas barritas dulces y algo de fruta, lo repartió entre sus compañeros mientras que Happy saboreaba un delicioso pescado que había guardado en su pequeña bolsa antes de salir de el pueblo.

La maga de espíritus celestiales durmió abrazada a Happy junto a Natsu y Erza decidió descansar en el vehículo. Al amanecer, partieron hacia el gremio. Ya os podéis imaginar el drama de Juvia para con Gray cuando llegaron. Lo peor de todo es que ahora no tenía la posibilidad de huir de la maga de agua.

-_**Gray-sama! No se preocupe por nada Juvia será su enfermera, lo cuidara hasta que esté recuperado por completo.**_

La maga se había tomado muy enserio su papel, cuidó de Gray durante todo el dia, lavó sus heridas y le ayudó con los vendajes. Incluso intento darle de comer a la boca.

-_**Juvia! Lo que me falla es la pierna, puedo comer solo perfectamente**_.- el agobio que sentía el mago de hielo por tanta atención le estaba sobrepasando. -_**Por favor sal de aquí, quiero estar solo**_!- de inmediato se dio cuenta de el tono que había utilizado pero ya era tarde, la maga lloraba al tiempo que salia escopeteada de la habitación.

-_**Tsk.. Mierda..**_.- bufó con fuerza y se frotó la nuca.-_**La he vuelto a cagar y ella solo intentaba ayudarme**_.- se estiró en la cama y alejo la comida, ya no tenia hambre.

_Mientras tanto, en el piso inferior de el gremio._

-_**Cuanto lo siento chicos, puede que si hubiera estado allí Gray estaría bien**_.- Wendy se sentía apenada por lo ocurrido, nunca imaginó que una misión que parecía tan sencilla fuera a complicarse tanto para sus compañeros de equipo.

-_**No te preocupes Wendy, Gray es fuerte y conociéndolo no aguantara mucho en la **_**_enfermería_**.- Lucy intentaba darle ánimos, al fin y al cabo ella no tenia nada que ver con lo ocurrido. Natsu se reía.

-_**Ese hielito es duro de roer, ya estoy esperando a que baje para mandarlo de nuevo a la enfermería!**_\- Natsu estallo en carcajadas y Erza le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

-_**Natsu!**_\- Lucy y Happy le tomaron el pulso.

-_**Estará bien, dormirá por un par de horas y dejara de decir estupideces.-**_ Justo en ese momento una de las puertas de el piso superior se abrió con brusquedad, para después cerrarse. Todos pudieron ver como Juvia salia disparada intentando en vano ocultar sus lágrimas y corrió para salir de el gremio sin darles tiempo a interceptarla.

-Gray...- murmuro Lucy.

El cielo ya se había oscurecido y la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de un golpe, una pelirroja con los ojos oscurecidos y llena de ira entraba a paso firme, el pelinegro se estremeció.

-_**Que mierda te pasa Gray! Juvia cuida de ti y así se lo pagas?- **_Gray trago grueso pero se mantuvo serio, sin duda cuando Erza se ponía así daba mucho terror.

_**-No necesito que cuiden de mi.- **_el mago de hielo se estaba rifando una buena paliza y tenia todos los boletos para que le tocara el premio.

_**-Mas te vale disculparte cuando vuelva o no serán solo unas semanas las que pasaras aquí. Te ha quedado claro?**_\- Dicho esto, salió de nuevo cerrando de un portazo. Gray se esperaba una paliza pero por suerte no llegó. Sabía que debía disculparse pero no era nada bueno con las palabras, de ahí que siempre metiera la pata con Juvia. Erza no era la única defensora, Gajeel se disponía subir a patearle el trasero pero una maga de escritura pudo frenarle.

-_**No te metas Gajeel, créeme que Gray ya ha tenido suficiente con Erza. Y si no es así seré yo misma la que lo deje invalido.- **_el dragón slayer de hierro sonrió ante el comentario de su pequeña amiga, le parecía adorable.

-_**Como se supone que vas a hacer eso tu enana? ¡Ge-hee!**_\- Levy inflo sus mejillas por el comentario y el pelinegro comprendió de inmediato su error. -_**No me malinterpretes Levy pero... No te veo haciendo eso.**_

-_**No te burles Gajeel! Soy tan capaz como cualquiera**_.- el trasfondo de esas palabras le dolieron, ella no tenia una magia extremadamente fuerte pero le había demostrado que con sabiduría y valor podía hacer todo aquello que se proponía.

-_**No digo que no seas capaz, yo no quise... No era eso lo que yo...**_\- Gajeel intentaba disculparse por la confusión pero no encontraba las palabras, suspiró fuertemente captando la atención de su compañera. -_**Lo que quiero decir es que... Con lo buena que eres no te veo haciéndole daño a ese idiota.**_

Levy sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba, había mal entendido sus palabras como de costumbre. El dragón slayer le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-_**Voy a buscar a Juvia!- **_se apresuro a levantarse cortando su caricia, varias personas les estaban observando y se estaba muriendo de vergüenza por los comentarios. No es que se avergonzara de él o de cuanto habían mejorado su relación pero ser el chisme de el gremio no le hacia ninguna gracia aunque a Gajeel no parecía importarle lo mas mínimo.

Juvia estaba sentada en la playa, había dejado de llorar y estaba observando las estrellas. Noto los pasos de alguien acercarse y volteo su cabeza.

-_**Levy-san... Juvia esta bien, no tenia porqué...- **_bajo la mirada, las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de nuevo pero consiguió retenerlas.

-_**No se que paso con Gray, me a costado contener a Gajeel para que no lo pateara**_.- Levy le sonrió quería animarla un poco.

-_**Gajeel-kun siempre se preocupa por Juvia, es muy bueno. Juvia esta muy feliz por que al menos él no oculta lo que siente por Levy-san.**_

-_**Qué? No Juvia, nosotros no... Es decir no te negare q-que a mi no me... Ese no es el tema!- **_La maga des escritura tartamudeaba, envidiaba la facilidad de su compañera para hablar de sentimientos. Juvia no pudo evitar reírse y contagio a Levy que aun sonrojada se sentó a su lado en la arena.

-_**Juvia sabe que a veces se sobrepasa, pero Juvia no puede evitarlo. Le ama tanto...- **_le decía mientras dibujaba corazones en la arena con sus dedos. Levy la miraba con ternura.

-_**Sabes Juvia, te admiro mucho a la par que te compadezco**_.

-_**Como puede ser eso Levy-san?**_\- la maga de agua la miró curiosa por su comentario.

-_**No tienes miedo de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sientes por él, en cambio Gray es tan frió... Sois como polos opuestos.**_

-_**Juvia no piensa eso**_.- Levy la miraba sin entender.-_**Gray-sama no es tan frio como todos creen, él ama a su familia y da todo por cada uno de ellos. No le importa lastimarse con tal de protegerlos. Juvia ama cuando Gray-sama se sonroja, eso la hace suspirar aun mas... Gray-sama no es cariñoso ni posee el don de la palabra pero Juvia no se fija en esas cosas. A la hora de la verdad es Gray-sama quien agarra la mano de Juvia para afrontar las batallas, Juvia es mas fuerte si esta junto a él. Se complementan igual que su magia.**_

-_**Tonta, estas mas enganchada de lo que pensé!- **_ambas reían cómplices mientras derramaban algunas lágrimas. Levy le paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la abrazo con cariño.

-_**Espero que algún día Gray aprecie lo que tiene, antes de que sea tarde**_.- las palabras sinceras de su amiga la hicieron estremecerse.

-_**Juvia... Juvia siempre lo va a esperar Levy-san**_.- dijo algo apenada pero con brillo en sus ojos.

-_**Eso no es justo para ti Juvia, pero no voy juzgarte. No soy quien, después de todo hace un rato he salido disparada porque el tonto de Gajeel me estaba acariciando una mejilla enfrente de todos**_.- Juvia no pudo evitar dar un gritito.

-_**Oh Levy-san, Juvia ya puede ver como...- **_Levy se reía, su amiga ya estaba delirando.

Juvia ya estaba de buen humor, solo necesitaba desahogarse un poco y sin duda la noticia de que su mejor amigo cada vez avanzaba mas con aquella adorable mujer le alegraba mucho. La peliazul se levanto de pronto, había olvidado que tenia una charla pendiente con su amiga Meredy para ultimar los detalles de la operación "Jerza". Sí , así la habían llamado entre las dos.

-_**Juvia esta muy agradecida con usted Levy-san! Pero a recordado que tiene un asunto pendiente y deber irse.**_\- corrió apresurada en dirección a Fairy hills dejando a la maga de escritura sin habla.

-_**Que mujer tan extraña, que estará tramando ahora?- **_se preguntaba Levy.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Mil gracias por leer.

Mila.


	4. Capítulo 4

He tardado en subir este cap, no terminaba de convencerme y es mas cortito que los anteriores. Me puse muy dramática xD Hice unas pequeñas modificaciones y aquí esta. Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

Capítulo 4

* * *

Juvia se apresuró en llegar a Fairy hills y llamar a su amiga. Hablaron largo y tendido sobre la estrategia.

-_**Estas segura de que Erza se va a tragar eso? **_-preguntaba su pelirrosa amiga al otro lado de la lácrima.

-_**Juvia esta casi segura de que si. Erza-san se toma esas cosas muy enserio. **_\- nada podía fallar o estaban perdidas.

-_**Esta bien, y como encuentro el lugar? No se si pueda convencer a Jellal, es muy astuto.**_

-_**Meredy-san no debe dudar, Juvia le mandara la ubicación.**_

-_**Por cierto Juvia, estas bien? Te noto algo extraña. **_-Merdy no podía ver la cara de su amiga, pero por el tono de su voz sabía que algo le sucedía.

-_**Juvia esta bien, es solo que esta preocupada por Gray-sama. Salió herido de una misión y Juvia lo esta cuidado. No se preocupe por Juvia solo esta cansada, muchas emociones en un solo día.**_\- mintió, aun le dolía el tono en el que el mago de hielo la había tratado pero no era el momento de hablar de sus problemas tenían que concentrarse en la misión.

Tras cortar la llamada la azulada volvió al gremio, ya era tarde pero le había pedido a Mira si podía esperarla para entregarle la llave, ella se encargaría de cerrar. Para su sorpresa la albina no estaba sola en el lugar Laxus seguía sentado en la barra, ninguno de los dos se miraba.

-_**Juvia ya esta aquí Mira-san, siento la tardanza.**_\- dijo dudosa, la tensión en el habiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-_**No te preocupes Juvia, aquí tienes.-**_ La albina le dedico una tierna sonrisa y le entrego las llaves. -_**Me voy a casa.**_

-_**Te acompaño**_.- escuchó decir al dragon slayer y se quedo anonadada.

-_**No es necesario**_.- le dijo ella en un tono poco amigable y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Que demonios estaba pasando entre esos dos, se preguntaba la maga de agua.

Laxus ni siquiera la miró y rápidamente salió detrás de la mayor de los Strauss. Juvia se encogió de hombros sin saber que pensar, ya era la segunda vez que presenciaba una escena parecida en poco tiempo. Decidió no darle importancia y cerró las puertas. A pesar de estar enfadada con Gray quería estar pendiente por si necesitaba alguna cosa, se había comprometido a ello y no faltaría a su palabra. No dejó que el mago la viera merodeando por allí así que esperó a que se durmiera para entrar a la habitación y poder velar por él.

* * *

Mientras tanto Laxus perseguía a su presa a una distancia prudente.

-_**Que quieres, porqué me estas siguiendo Laxus?- **_le preguntó ella sin siquiera girarse para mirarlo.

-_**Tenemos que hablar, no puedes escapar cada vez que me acerco a ti. Después de lo de el otro día yo...-**_ no sabía ni por donde empezar, después de tanto tiempo aun no había encontrado las palabras exactas.

-_**Lo de el otro día no debió pasar**_.- dijo ella deteniendo sus pasos y esta vez sí girándose para encararlo.

-_**Tan malo fue?- **_le pregunto con una picara sonrisa.-_**No vi que lo pasaras mal.**_

-_**Eres un idiota Laxus Dreyar. Lo pasamos bien y punto, tu por tu lado y yo por el mio. Como siempre.**_\- le costo decir esas palabras y apretó los puños con fuerza para obtener valor.

-_**Hace unos años eso era suficiente para mi.-**_ dijo en un tono ahora mucho mas serio. -_**Si mal no recuerdo eras tu la que quería algo más.**_

-_**Si, y me rechazaste. Era solo un juego para ti y después de lo de Lissana los juegos se acabaron para mi, la vida se nos puede escapar de un plumazo y yo no quería perder mas tiempo contigo.**_\- las lagrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos pero las contuvo, si Laxus quería oír la verdad, se la diría. -_**Con los años te volviste una especie de monstruo sin sentimientos, llegando al punto de atacar a tu propia familia para salirte con la tuya. Me fallaste muchas veces Laxus...**_

-_**Fui un imbécil Mira, pero ahora estoy aquí y lo estoy intentando... Demonios! Entendí por fin el significado de las palabras de el viejo, tarde pero lo comprendí.**_\- las palabras de Mira le dolieron y recuerdos poco agradables llegaron a su memoria. La muerte de Lissana, el cambio de actitud de Mira, las lagrimas... Su padre, la ira que sintió, el odio que se acumulaba en sus entrañas.

-_**Un gran y completo imbécil... Pero ahora eso ya no me importa Laxus. Estas aquí, cuidando de el maestro y de todos nosotros. Volviste y me hiciste tan feliz. Pero no puedo volver atrás, no puedo ser la misma persona que conociste en el pasado.**_ -ya no pudo contener las lagrimas y las dejo fluir.

-_**Yo no te estoy pidiendo eso.-**_ Laxus desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes, lo que menos quería era verla llorar.

-_**Entonces que es lo que quieres de mi?**_\- no hubo respuesta, así que Mira con todo el dolor de su corazón dio media vuelta y se marchó. No llegó muy lejos pues la estaban sujetando.

_**-A ti...-**_Dijo el dragon slayer agarrado su brazo impidiendo que siguiera caminando. -_**Solo te quiero a ti, demonio.-**_ Mira no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, lo había esperado tanto tiempo que no se lo estaba creyendo. Se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos aun con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-_**Que has dicho? **_\- le preguntó, sabiendo que se arriesgaba con ello. Laxus bufó.

-_**Que te quiero Mirajane Strauss**_. - le dijo con una sincera sonrisa que pocas veces se podía ver en los labios de el rubio.

La albina no dudo en abalanzarse a sus brazos, a él le pillo por sorpresa pero la envolvió con su cuerpo. Mira lloró en su pecho por lo que a él le parecieron unos largos minutos, cada lagrima le dolía mas él que a ella.

Cuando sintió que se relajaba y los sollozos habían finalizado se separó un poco y ella alzó su cabeza para mirarlo. Él acarició su mejilla y borró el rastro de lágrimas, Mira cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias y cuando los abrió pudo ver como él la miraba.

-_**Laxus...-**_susurro ella.

-_**Mi demonio.**_\- dijo él para después tomar sus labios en un beso que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo, un beso lleno de amor y arrepentimiento. Un beso tan cálido y sincero que la hizo estremecer.

Mira se separó de su amado para volver a su casa, no quería preocupar a sus hermanos pero a partir de esa noche muchas cosas iban a cambiar y su corazón latía tan fuerte que apenas consiguió dormir unas horas aquella noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Por la mañana una alegre pelirroja visitaba la enfermería, la grata sorpresa de encontrar a Juvia allí con Gray la alivió y con la certeza de que su amigo de la infancia se recuperaría sin problemas Erza decidió tomarse el día libre. La mañana la dedico a abrillantar y acomodar sus armaduras y por la tarde decidió salir a dar un vuelta. No había nada en el mundo que relajara mas a la maga de re equipamiento que unas compras y un rico pastel de fresas. No quiso pasar la tarde asolas y decidió invitar a Cana, aunque mas tarde se arrepentiría de ello.

-_**Erza, mira eso! Podrías matar a alguien solo con ponértelo.- **_Erza se dio la vuelta en dirección a su amiga, ella imaginaba algo así como una armadura acorazada repleta de armas pero lo que se encontró fue un largo vestido negro con una sugerente obertura a un lado un poco mas abajo de la cintura, escote en v pronunciado, de tirantes gruesos que se cruzaban a la espalda totalmente descubierta. Los ojos de la maga brillaron al contemplarlo.

-_**Es precioso.-**_le dijo ella.

-_**Precioso? Es tan sexy que hasta Freed se pondría cachondo amiga.**_\- Erza no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario.- _**Pruébatelo Erza, me encanta cuando te deshaces por un rato de tus armaduras.**_

-_**Esta bien.-**_ la pelirroja pidió la talla a la amable dependienta que las atendía y entró al probador seguida de Cana. Se desvistió de un movimiento y al instante se colocó el vestido, a la castaña casi no le dio tiempo de pestañear. Se miró al espejo satisfecha, le quedaba como un guante.

-_**Por Mavis**_.-la maga de cartas se acercó a ella por detrás y le frotó los pechos sin ningún miramiento_**.-Perfectas.**_-ambas rieron ante la acción, Erza estaba acostumbrada a que Cana hiciera ese tipo de cosas y no se sobresaltaba como las demás, de hecho su expresión era de orgullo.

Después de las compras Erza se empeñó en pasar por la pastelería, Cana se quejaba porque obviamente ella prefería ir a una taberna. Pidieron café y un trozo de tarta para la pelirroja. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y Cana sacó de su bandolera una petaca con alcohol, lo mezclo con su café y Erza rodó los ojos, no esperaba menos.

_**-Ahora si esta perfecto. No me mires así, cada uno tiene sus vicios**_.- dijo mirando la porción de pastel con fresas que había pedido su compañera.

-_**Me estoy acostando con Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus**_.- dijo la castaña tranquilamente, mientras que la pelirroja por poco escupe el sorbo de café que acababa de tomar.

-_**Q-que bien, me alegro por vosotros**_.- se puso completamente roja, mientras limpiada de sus labios los restos de su bebida.

-_**Solo es sexo Erza, no nos vamos a casar**_.- la castaña soltó una carcajada, la cara que se le había quedado a su amiga era muy cómica. -_**No pensé que estos temas te incomodaran Titania.**_

-_**Para nada...**_\- Cana dejó de reír y la miro intrigada. Erza intentaba disimular dando vueltas a su café con la cuchara tan rápido que este se estaba saliendo por los bordes.

-_**Por Mavis, ni que fueras virgen.**_

Titania se sobresaltó tanto que de un manotazo terminó tirando todo el contenido de su taza sobre la mesa

-_**No me digas que...**_

-_**Mejor vayámonos, estoy cansada**_.- Cambio de tema de inmediato. No quería hablar de eso y menos con Cana.

-_**Y el pastel?- **_la castaña decidió seguir su juego, no necesitaba una respuesta después de ver su reacción. Como era eso posible? La gran Titania, la sexy y hermosa reina de las hadas.

-_**Lo pediré para llevar.**_\- le contestó y se levantó de golpe.

-_**Como quieras, pero no te vendría mal un poco...- **_le dijo riendo al ver su nerviosismo.

-_**Lo tomare luego en casa.- **_respondió mientas metía la porción en una cajita que le dio la empleada de el local.

-_**Me refería al sexo.**_\- la pelirroja la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, le dedico una mueca de desaprobación y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí.

-_**Oi, oi espera**_.- Cana intentaba seguir su paso. -_**Tenemos que arreglar esto, buscaremos un semental a la altura de la gran Titania.**_

Erza paró en seco y dejó caer las bolsas al suelo. Cana tragó grueso. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta con la mirada oscura y apretando los puños.

-_**Esta bien, no te pongas así. Ves porque te digo que no te vendría mal, estas muy tensa.**_\- la pelirroja hizo aparecer una de sus espadas. - _**De acuerdo, de acuerdo guarda eso. Mis labios están sellados.**_

-_**Mas te vale que así sea.-**_ se dio la vuelta, recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a llegar a casa.

Entró en su habitación y arrojó las bolsas a la cama. Bufó fastidiada, en que momento había decidido que salir con Cana era buena idea. Por lo menos no la emborrachó. No es que no hubiera tenido oportunidades de estar con un hombre pero ninguno de ellos le parecía indicado, ninguno de ellos eran como... Jellal. Había experimentado el placer por si misma, su imaginación volaba con los libros eróticos de Madame Pegasus y últimamente no dejaba de soñar con escenas muy subidas de tono junto al peliazul. Se sonrojó de sus propios pensamientos y decidió evadirse acomodando las cosas que había comprado.

El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse para dejar paso a la luna cuando decidió salir de nuevo, iría e entrenar, a descargar aquella frustración que sentía por dentro. Después de hacer varios ejercicios decidió seguir su entrenamiento con un una carrera por la playa.

Erza no podía parar de pensar, en su cabeza la idea de esperar por Jellal perdía fuerza por momentos. Quizás el no se perdonara jamas, quizás había desaprovechado la oportunidad de que alguien la quisiera de verdad, alguien sin cadenas... Movió su cabeza de lado a lado desechando esos pensamientos, ella era igual que él. Tenia cadenas, aun podía sentirlas en sus muñecas cuando recordaba los años que paso en aquella torre. Él era la persona que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, él y su familia, solo por ellos seguía con vida. No podía o mas bien no sabia como explicar el vinculo que existía entre ellos. El hilo que la unía con aquel hombre que le había hecho tanto daño y a la vez le había dado la oportunidad de vivir su vida era tan fuerte como el primer día. Sus palabras eran su mantra, las palabras de aquel niño valiente que luchó y defendió a cada uno de sus compañeros en aquel infierno, la persona que le otorgó un apellido cuando ella misma no sabia quien era ni a donde pertenecía.

Paró su carrera y respiró profundamente, agachó un poco su cuerpo y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas para sujetarse. La lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de su ojo, maldita sea no quería llorar, ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas en su vida. Se incorporó y las secó de inmediato. Alzó la vista al cielo y suspiró, una estrella fugaz cruzó frente a ella en el horizonte y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Esa señal era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, esperaría por él, en esta vida y en todas las siguientes.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por el coment Guest y los favs que pude ver, me hacen muy feliz.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Muy buenas! Siento la tardanza de verdad, no he encontrado mucho tiempo para escribir estas semanas. Espero que disfrutéis de el capitulo... El momento esta cerca!**

**Muchas gracias x el review TandemX eso me anima mucho para seguir ^^**

**Capítulo 5**

Había pasado casi una semana y el momento estaba cerca, Juvia se sentía algo nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.

-_**Juvia estas bien? Estas mas distraída de lo habitual**._\- A Mira quien estaba ayudando a la peliazul con la comida y ungüento medicinal para la pierna de Gray no se le escapaban esos detalles.- **_Es por Gray?_**

-**_Eh? No, Juvia solo esta un poco nerviosa._**\- aun que había escuchado las palabras de la albina seguía con la mirada perdida.

-**_Y se puede saber que te tiene tan alterada?_**\- no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

-**_Juvia no puede decir nada aun Mira-san, si las cosas no salen como Juvia planeó mañana podría estar muerta._**\- la albina se atragantó con sus palabras.

-**_P-pero que estas diciendo Juvia?!_**\- gritó alarmada a lo que la maga de agua solo respondió con una sonrisa. -**_Necesitas ayuda? Si es algo peligroso sabes que puedes contar con nosotros._**

**-_Juvia no esta sola, no se preocupe Mira-san. Juvia confía en el amor._**\- la peliazul agarró la bandeja y cantarina se dispuso a subir a la enfermería dejando a la albina patidifusa.

-**_Mira?_**\- alguien la llamó pero ella seguía mirando a las escaleras por las que subía la peculiar maga de agua. -**_Ey Mirajane!_** -alguien la agarro por la cintura y la obligo a darse la vuelta.

-_**Que susto Laxus, imbécil**._\- estaban tan concentrada que no noto su presencia.

-**_Tsk... Estabas absorta, paso algo?_-** le pregunto curioso, pocas veces alguien podía dejar a Mirajane Strauss sin palabras.

-**_Es solo que... Juvia me dijo algo muy extraño. Algo como que mañana ella podría..._**

-**_Reacciona, ella podría que?_**\- el rubio se estaba impacientando.

-_**Morir**._\- dijo con un hilo de voz y Laxus estallo en una carcajada.

-**_Parece que no conoces a esa mujer, es una exagerada._**

-**_No te rías, estaba muy convencida de sus palabras y aun así me sonrió y dijo que no me preocupara que confiaba en el amor._**\- la albina se quedo pensativa.

-**_Esta chiflada, no se que habrá querido decir pero tu y yo ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí._**

**-_Eh? Pero que..._**\- no la dejo continuar ya la estaba arrastrando a la bodega de el gremio cuando consiguió salir de su asombro. De un manotazo soltó su agarre ya a mitad de las escaleras.

-**_Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?_**\- le gritó. Daba gracias que sus compañeros fueran tan ruidosos y despreocupados, sin duda Laxus era un pervertido.

-**_Eh, yo solo quería ayudarte a subir algunas bebidas._**\- le dijo con tono inocente.

-**_Laxus..._**\- quería enfadarse, de verdad que lo intentaba pero era incapaz, él tenia ese poder sobre ella.

-**_No te hagas de rogar, demonio._**\- la voz ronca y sensual con la que se lo dijo le erizó el cuerpo. Maldita sea ese hombre la tenia loquita.

Desde la declaración que le hizo el rubio, muchas cosas habían sucedido. No lo habían echo oficial, aun que se veía a la legua y Cana no paraba de tirarles puyitas, Freed estaba de mal humor y el maestro lucia una sonrisa inigualable se pasaba el dia brindando por cualquier cosa. Estaban realmente felices pero para Laxus divulgar algo así de su vida privada no era nada fácil ademas los encontronazos sexuales en rincones escondidos de el gremio lo hacían todo aun mas excitante.

Se acerco a él de forma provocativa bajando los pocos escalones que los separaban, levanto su mano para acariciar con sus dedos el perfil de sus labios, bajo a su mandíbula, a su cuello y se mordió ella misma la boca. Laxus sonreía extasiado mirándola. Ella bajo de nuevo sus dedos por encima de su camisa acariciando, delineando su musculatura y cuando llegó a su cintura se detuvo, él pudo ver en sus ojos cuanto lo deseaba. Mirajane metió la mano por dentro de sus pantalones y le agarro el miembro completamente duro.

-**_Ara, ara Dreyar creo que te tengo muy consentido estos días, eso no es bueno..._**\- El rubio había cerrado los ojos al notar como Mira lo agarraba y le pillo totalmente desprevenido cuando dejo de hacerlo y la escuchó subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

-**_No! Mira, esto lo vas a pagar muy caro._ **\- le gritó y pudo escuchar su risa al otro lado de las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y casi se le cae el desayuno de el pelinegro de las manos, normalmente cuando ella llegaba para ayudarle con las curas Gray ya estaba despierto. Habían hablado poco desde el accidente de hace unos días pero ella dio su palabra de que le cuidaría y no había faltado ni un solo día. Se acercó a la cama de el mago de hielo, depositó la bandeja sobre la mesita y se quedó observando. No pudo contenerse y se acercó aun mas a él, temblorosa por si el chico despertaba acarició su pelo, se asustó al notar que el cuerpo de el mago se movía.

-_Ju-Juvia..._\- Gray tenia los ojos cerrados pero acababa de pronunciar su nombre.

Lo dijo bajito, casi en un susurro aun que la maga pudo oírlo perfectamente. Dio un paso atrás y se puso las manos en la boca para acallarse, el corazón se le había acelerado tanto que podía oír sus propios latidos. Notó como Gray se movía y abría los ojos lentamente.

-**_Buenos días._-** le dijo el pelinegro bostezando. -**_Te pasa algo?_**\- se frotaba el pelo y la cara para des hacerse un poco de el sueño que aun lo invadía.

-**_No... No Juvia esta bien. Le ha traído el desayuno a Gray-sama._**\- a pesar de su agitado corazón era evidente que el mago no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, quizás estuviera soñando con ella. Los ojos de Juvia brillaron de emoción mientras hacía un puchero con los labios.

-**_Juvia seguro que estas bien?_**\- el mago estaba empezando a incomodarse. La voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos pero no supo que contestar.

-**_Juvia? Oye yo... Hace días que, bueno. Quería pedirte perdón por lo de, ya sabes..._**\- se sentía estúpido, nunca encontraba las palabras cuando estaba con ella.

-**_No es necesario Gray-sama._**\- la sonrisa de Juvia cada vez era mas amplia.

-**_Si lo es, no me porte como debía. Me has estado cuidado todos estos días y yo... Soy un desagradecido._**\- lo soltó, lo escupió por fin.

-**_Juvia lo aria una y otra vez, porque Juvia lo ama._**\- enrojeció al igual que Gray al escuchar esas palabras. El solo atino a chasquear la lengua y desviar la mirada. -**_No es necesario que Gray-sama responda, es lo que Juvia siente y no tiene miedo._**

-**_Ojala pudiera ser la mitad de valiente que tu._**\- quizás lo dijo sin darse cuenta o quizás ya no lo soportaba mas, Juvia por un instante casi pierde la cordura con sus palabras pero logro contenerse. No quiso forzarlo lo conocía bien, tal vez no había entendido bien sus palabras.

Le ayudó con las curas y mientras Gray comía ella le informaba de como iban las cosas, se pasaron mas de una hora hablando.

-**_Estoy harto de estar aquí Juvia, ya no lo soporto mas._ **\- se quejaba, estar quieto sin hacer nada no era para nada su carácter, se sentía encerrado y débil.

Ya se encontraba mucho mejor gracias a Wendy y se sentía preparado para salir de allí, con la ayuda de un bastón que le dejo el maestro ya caminaba por la habitación. Pudo haber salido por su propio pie pero sabía de sobra que si lo hacía su pelirroja amiga lo habría devuelto a la cama de un solo golpe.

-_**Si Gray-sama se siente listo con gusto Juvia le ayudara a salir de la enfermería**._\- la sonrisa que la maga le dedicó fue tan cálida que Gray pudo notar como su frió corazón se inundaba de un calor que aun no conseguía comprender.

Sabía que a Gray no se le podía tener amarrado mucho tiempo y confiaba en las capacidades de la pequeña Wendy con las curas. Porlyusika había dicho que la herida necesitaría varias semanas pero el se encontraba bien y necesitaba salir de esas cuatro paredes. Parecía un tigre encerrado en una jaula. Gray sonrió ampliamente, como pocas veces lo hacia.

-**_Gracias Juvia._**\- le dijo con total sinceridad.

La pronta recuperación de el mago de hielo fue festejada a lo grande, Mira preparo un banquete y Cana se encargo de traer la bebida, ella misma se ocupó de terminar hasta la ultima botella esa misma tarde junto al maestro, Macao y Wakaba. A Juvia le tocaba mover pieza y aprovechó el ambiente de alegría de el gremio para ello.

-**_Erza-san! Juvia va a necesitar su ayuda mañana. Podrá ayudar a Juvia?_**\- la pelirroja la miraba confundida.

-**_Por supuesto, que es lo que necesitas?_**\- Juvia sabía que Erza jamás se negaría a ayudar a un compañero, pero Titania no era tonta tendría que engatusarla.

-**_Juvia necesita que Erza-san la acompañe al bosque de las afueras._**\- puso todo su empeño en la artimaña.

-_**Y eso para qué?**-_ algo olía a exceed encerrado.

-**_Si Erza-san no se atreve Juvia lo entenderá, le pedirá ayuda a Mira-san._**\- la peliazul sabia muy bien por donde atacar.

-_**No! Por supuesto que no, yo te acompaño Juvia. Es solo que me gustaría saber para qué exactamente**._\- como podía pensar que ella, Titania, la reina de las hadas y una de las mas poderosas de el gremio se iba a amedrentar con tal cosa.

-**_Juvia necesita ir para recolectar arándanos y frutos rojos, quiere hacer un pastel para celebrar la recuperación de Gray-sama. Pero el bosque es peligroso y Juvia no quiere ir sola. Juvia podría comprarlos en el mercado pero... Quiere hacer algo especial y estamos en la época de el año perfecta._**\- hizo un puchero, pero la pelirroja con ojos brillantes la miraba con decisión.

-**_Si ese es el motivo con gusto te acompañare, podre probar el pastel?_**\- cuando a Erza le hablaban de dulces perdía la razón y Juvia lo sabía.

-**_Mucho mejor! Juvia le preparara otro solo para usted en agradecimiento._**\- la pelirroja sonreía como una niña. La maga de agua se sentía culpable por hacer algo así pero en nombre de el amor tenia que arriesgarse, sabia que ese pequeño pecado seria perdonado.

-**_Ohhh de verdad?_** \- la reina de las hadas tenia sus manos en un puño, entusiasmada con la idea.

De un momento a otro uno de los bancos salio volando muy cerca de sus cabezas.

-**_Pero que demonios..._**\- Miró a su alrededor y encontró al culpable, el cual no se había dado cuenta de la trayectoria de el objeto, los que estaban a su alrededor se alejaron con miedo.

-**_Natsu!_**\- le gritó y a este se le borro la sonrisa en un instante, trago grueso.

Podríamos decir que se había desatado la tragedia pero era un incidente bastante habitual en el gremio de los magos mas ruidosos de todo Fiore.

* * *

Al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana Juvia le envió la ubicación a Meredy antes de partir con Erza hacia el bosque. Ahora le tocaba mover ficha a su amiga.

Cerca de Magnolia el equipo de crime sorce había instalado un pequeño campamento improvisado en el que pasaron la noche. La pelirosa se despertó entusiasmada. Cada uno tenia una misión aquella mañana, recolección, caza, vigilancia y bajar al mercado para comprar algunas provisiones que la propia naturaleza no podía obsequiarles. Debían ser meticulosos y no descuidarse, podrían reconocerlos.

-_**Buenos días a todos.**-_ la sonrisa de la pelirosa era digna de ver.

-**_Vaya, parece que soñaste con mis angelitos_**.-Sorano se burlaba de ella mientras preparaba su bolsa.

-**_Muy graciosa..._**\- Meredy no se llevaba demasiado bien con la albina, odiaba a las personas tan arrogantes pero con el tiempo le había tomado cariño.

-**_Buenos días Mer, te apetece un poco de café?_**\- Jellal estaba calentando agua en la hoguera junto a Richard.

-_**No gracias, he quedado con Juvia para desayunar**._\- les informó con una sonrisa.

-**_Oh! Eso es amor, la amistad es algo muy valioso._**-Decía Richard mientras ayudaba al peliazul.

-**_Por cierto Jellal..._**\- era el momento.

-**_Que necesitas Mer?_**\- preguntó el mago estelar.

-**_He pensando que, bueno... Si no es mucha molestia podrías acompañarme al lugar donde he quedado con Juvia, esta en el bosque y luego no quiero que me regañes si pasa cualquier cosa._**

-**_En el bosque? Mer dije que fueran discretas pero tampoco temerarias!_**\- el peliazul la miraba enfadado.

-**_No es para tanto Jellal, además no es que seamos unas chicas indefensas precisamente._**\- la pelirosa reía tranquila, debía hacerlo o de lo contrario Jellal sospecharía.

-_**Ve con ella jefe, yo estaré pendiente. Si sucede algo te avisare**._-Erik acababa de echarle una mano? Maldita sea se lo tendría que pagar con creces. Le miro de soslayo y suspiro.

-**_Esta bien, vamos. Mas tarde tengo cosas que hacer._**\- Erik sonrió, sabia perfectamente que tenia ese hombre en la cabeza. Pocas veces se descuidaba y le permitía escuchar sus pensamientos. Pero ese hermoso cabello escarlata le tenia mas hechizado que cualquier maldición.

Partió junto a la pelirrosa con una extraña sensación, decidió achacarlo a que estaba demasiado cerca de Erza y eso siempre le ponía nervioso.

Al otro lado de el bosque Juvia y Erza equipadas para la recolección de moras, arándanos y fresas canturreaban felices camino al lugar en el cual la maga de agua había dicho que se encontraban los frutos. No tardaron en llegar y Juvia le enseño la zona. Se encontraban rodeadas de árboles y vegetación, había una pequeña cabaña en el lugar. Juvia le explico a Erza que un día investigando lo encontró, le parecía hermoso. Una pequeña verdad en toda aquella mentira. Juvia días antes se había acercado para acomodar un poco la pequeña casa de madera. Justo detrás de ella se encontraban en ese momento.

-**_Oh mira eso Juvia, son preciosas!_**\- exclamó la pelirroja mientras observaba el matojo con fresas que tenía delante.

-_**Erza-san, no vaya a comerse las fresas antes de tiempo, si lo hace Juvia no le preparara el pastel**._\- la regaño como si fuera una niña.

-**_Por supuesto que no._**\- decía ella con los labios manchados por la fruta roja. Juvia no pudo evitar reírse. Miró a todos los lados cuando Erza volvió a concentrarse en su tarea y se alejó un poco de ella para ver mejor.

-**_Juvia ira en busca de los arándanos Erza-san, vuelve en unos minutos._**\- le pidió al cielo que su compañera no la siguiera.

-**_Esta bien Juvia, no te alejes. Si necesitas algo grita._**\- quien iba a despegar a aquella mujer de su fruta favorita?

Le dio un paro cardíaco cuando en la lejanía pudo ver a su amiga acompañada de Jellal. -Juvia esta muy emocionada, esto tiene que salir bien.- pensaba.

Meredy no tardo en divisarla al igual que Jellal, que la acompaño hasta su lado. La maga de agua les esperaba junto a la puerta de la pequeña casa.

Se quedo pálido al escuchar una segunda voz en el lugar, la conocía a la perfección.

Continuara...

**CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

**Se viene buen cap jijiji muchas gracia a todos por leer.**

**Mila.**


	6. Capítulo 6

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, siento el retraso. Nunca estoy totalmente segura de que el cap este perfecto (que no lo esta xD) y siempre tardo demasiado en subirlo modificando cositas. Pero bueno espero que lo disfrutéis.

Capítulo 5

_Se quedo pálido al escuchar una segunda voz en el lugar, la conocía a la perfección._

-_**J****uvia creo que ya tenemos suficientes, incluso podrías preparar un tercer pastel!**_\- gritó la pelirroja desde el otro lado.

-_**Pero qué?**_\- susurró el peliazul, miro a su amiga de manera acusatoria y de la misma forma miro a Juvia que reía divertida. Las manos le empezaban a sudar.

-_**Erza esta aquí?**_\- las interrogó.

-_**Si, la señorita Erza-san acompañó a Juvia**_.- el azulado había descubierto el pastel, nunca mejor dicho.

-_**Debo irme.**_-sentenció Jellal.

-_**NO!**_\- dijeron al unisono las chicas.

-**_Por favor Jellal no te marches, se de sobra que quieres verla._**\- el peliazul trago grueso, tanto se le notaba? Miro a su amiga, la cual le regañaba con la mirada.

-_**Me tendieron una trampa...-**_ se defendió, como si eso le molestara.

Camino hasta el borde de la casa para observar si lo que la maga de agua había dicho era cierto. La diviso de inmediato, fijó sus ojos en ella ese tono escarlata era inconfundible. No le dio tiempo a pestañear cuando se dio la vuelta las magas habían huido de el lugar con rapidez sobre humana, estaba solo, solo con Erza. Caminaba de un lado al otro por delante de la puerta, inquieto. Escucho unos pasos acercarse.

-_**Juvia, vayámonos ya quiero probar ese...**_\- cuando le vio enmudeció de golpe.

-_**Erza...**_\- él le regalo una sonrisa tímida y cálida.

-**_Je-Jellal?..._**\- la maga abrió mas los ojos y se puso una mano en la sien, empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

-_**Oh no! No puede ser, otra vez no.**_\- el peliazul la miraba confundido, no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra. -_**Estoy soñando de nuevo, pensaba que había podido deshacerme de...** _\- hablaba consigo misma. Después de un largo silencio lo miro con decisión.

-**_Que importa._**\- soltó la cesta de los frutos y salto sobre el, Jellal se sorprendió pero en un rápido movimiento pudo atraparla. Erza había enroscado las piernas en su cintura y le miraba directa a los ojos, sin un solo miedo y con toda su sinceridad.

-_**Yo, yo...**_\- Jellal balbuceaba, la sangre había dejado de correr por sus venas y solo tenia fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y sobretodo agarrarla fuerte rodeando su espalda con ambos brazos.

Erza sonrió y lo beso con cariño, Jellal se quedo quieto sin responder. Ella al darse cuenta se separó despacio y pudo observar su asombro, se sonrojo de sobremanera y de un respingo bajo de su cintura, asustada.

-**_Espera, algo no esta bien..._**-se alejo varios pasos de él.-**_El Jellal de mis sueños no duda, se abalanza sobre mi como si yo fuera su... Presa._**\- le miro horrorizada, no podía creerlo había cometido un error. - **_Estas aquí de verdad..._**\- susurró.

-**_Erza..._**\- nada, no conseguía articular palabra. Si su voz no le obedecía si lo aria su cuerpo y acorto los pasos que los separaban, quedando frente a ella muy cerca el uno de el otro. Erza temblaba y negaba con la cabeza. Movía sus manos arriba y abajo como disculpándose.

-**_Yo... Jellal lo siento muchísimo! Yo pensé que, es decir..._**\- no tenia palabras, o bueno si, serian algo así como "tierra trágame".

-**_Pensaste que era un sueño? Has estado soñando conmigo Scarlet?_**\- esa pregunta le vino tan grande a la pelirroja que no pudo responder al momento, entre el bochorno y los nervios incluso pensó en salir corriendo.

-**_Erza no pienses que me ha molestado eso que acaba de pasar._ **\- Jellal era un manojo de nervios en ese momento, echo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y revolvió su cabello. Aun podía notar el sabor a fresa sobre sus labios, la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro no iba a desaparecer en mucho tiempo.

-_**Si...**_\- dijo en un susurro para tomar el valor que le hacia falta. -_**Te sueño muchas veces.**_\- le dijo finalmente agachando su cabeza.

Aquellas palabras resonaron tan fuerte en el corazón de Jellal que no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla con fuerza. Erza tenia las manos apoyadas en su pecho al igual que su cabeza y el la rodeaba por completo con sus brazos. Con una de sus manos le acarició la espalda con suma lentitud, disfrutando de el acercamiento. De su espalda paso a acariciar su cabello, ese rojo escarlata que le hacía suspirar todas las noches.

Erza en ese momento supo que aquello no era un sueño, podía notar su presencia con todos los sentidos. Su pulso acelerado, su cuerpo cálido, el aroma amaderado de su ser y sobre todo sus caricias. No se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasaron abrazados pero ella decidió apartarse un poco para poder subir la mirada hacia él. Tenia miedo, miedo de que ese maldito mártir huyera de nuevo o inventara alguna otra excusa para apartarla de su lado. Unas furtivas lágrimas se le escaparon a la maga. Necesitaba mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos color avellana verdosos que tanto había echado de menos. Levanto una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla, delineando con sus dedos el tatuaje tan característico que lo distinguía. El se ocupó de borrar esas lágrimas con besos en sus mejillas y a ella se le escapo una risita, que manera tan maravillosa de hacerle desaparecer esa agustina que se había alojado en su estomago.

-**_Erza, he pensado tantas veces en lo que te diría..._**\- la pelirroja no le dejó continuar, puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de él para acallarlo y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al azulado.

-**_No necesito que digas nada, solo que estés aquí. No lo jodas Fernandez_**\- le dijo con una sonrisa, apartó lentamente el dedo que cubría su boca y rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello de el peliazul, acercando mas sus cuerpos.

Jellal no aguantó ni un segundo mas sin abalanzarse sobre sus labios y la besó. La beso con tanto cariño que Erza temió que le fallaran las piernas, si ella no le dejaba hablar se ocuparía de demostrárselo. Los labios que hace unos minutos probó se acababan de convertir en su nuevo vicio. Aun que ya era adicto a toda ella desde hacia mucho tiempo, la necesitaba. Se sentía sumamente estúpido por negarse tantas veces a estar con esa mujer a la que amaba mas que su propia vida. Seguía pensando que no la merecía pero era incapaz de soltarla de nuevo.

Erza intensificó el beso y lo apretó mas contra si misma, besos mas ansiosos, necesitados. Lo había esperado tanto que no quería, ni podía despegarse de él. La lengua de el mago tanteo sus labios como pidiendo permiso a su amada y la de ella lo recibió gustosa en su interior. Batallaron la una con la otra, explorándose y acariciándose. Entre jadeos, porque el oxigeno era necesario se separaban un poco para tomar aire sin siquiera terminar de separar sus bocas. Jellal la agarró fuerte de la cintura y esta vez fue el quien la alzó para colocarla en sus caderas. Erza ancló de nuevo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, el mago dio varios pasos hacia delante para recostar la espalda de ella en la pared de la casa sin dejar de besarse ahora con mucha mas ansia. Pego su cuerpo a ella to lo que era posible para que se sostuviera, colocando después una mano por debajo de su trasero agarrándola fuerte y con la otra tomó su nuca, hundiendo los dedos en las hebras de su cabello escarlata. Cuando la estabilidad de el nuevo agarre se lo permitió dejo su boca para mirarla, sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y la respiración entrecortada. Le apretó el trasero lo que la hizo gemir y alzar su cabeza dejando su cuello al descubierto, Jellal se relamió y ataco sin piedad alguna. Desde el lóbulo su oreja descendió por su cuello, tomándose todo el tiempo que pudo para disfrutar de ella y siguió su camino hasta el inicio de sus pechos dejando un reguero de besos y pequeños mordiscos a su paso. Erza se agarró de los hombros de su amado y gimió en su oído con cada caricia. No pudo tener sus manos quietas por mucho tiempo mientras ese hombre la estaba devorando, le agarró de el cabello con ansia para acercarlo mas a su pecho, de los labios de Jellal salio un seco gruñido que le nubló la vista. Esto era mucho mejor que uno de sus sueños.

El peliazul por un momento fue invadido por la poca cordura que le quedaba, que era muy poca y se separó unos centímetros.

-_**Deberíamos parar.**_\- dijo él con la voz ronca y jadeando, estaba igual o aun mas excitado que ella.

-_**No por favor Jellal no pares.**_\- le suplicaba. Los ojos de la pelirroja lo tentaban al mismo infierno. Él cerro por un momento sus ojos con fuerza, no podía sentirse mas tentado a sucumbir.

-_**No deseo parar, tengo muchas ganas de hacerte mía...**_ \- Erza se sonrojo de sobremanera. -**_Pero quizás deberíamos buscar un sitio mas discreto. Ya sabes... Meredy y Juvia aun podrían estar por aquí._**

-**_Oh dios mio! Tienes razón. Meredy también esta aquí?_**\- Jellal asintió.- **_Ahora me encajan muchas cosas..._**\- ambos rieron, conocían bien a las dos chicas y que tontos habían sido cayendo en su trampa. O quizás se habían dejado caer?

A regañadientes la soltó despacio hasta que los pies de ella tocaron el suelo. Observó cada movimiento y se estremeció con el roce de su cuerpo al bajar. Sin duda ella había notado la excitación de el azulado bajo sus pantalones, se lo hizo saber con una picara sonrisa.

Esta vez fue ella quien ataco su boca, agarrándolo fuerte de la camisa. Soltó una de sus manos y palpo a su espalda para encontrar el pomo de la puerta que abría la cabaña, a trompicones se esfumaron en su interior cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en el exterior..._

Meredy suspiro aliviada cuando los amantes se ocultaron en la pequeña casa, por un momento pensó que tendría que taparle los ojos a su azulada amiga que no dejaba de mirar descaradamente la escena. Incluso estuvo apunto de salir de el escondite para animarlos a continuar. Habían corrido a esconderse por temor a la furia que podían haber desatado pero gracias a los exceed todo salio a la perfección.

-_**Juvia casi nos descubres! Eso se estaba poniendo muy...**_

-**_Caliente! Juvia cree que tiene fiebre!_**\- la maga de agua se palpaba la cara comicamente y una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de la pelirosa.

-_**No se como aguantaron tanto tiempo...**_

-_**Meredy-san tiene que ayudar a Juvia a traer a Gray-sama a este lugar...**_\- ya estaba divagando, se le había puesto cara de pervertida.

-_**Sera mejor que nos vayamos.**_\- agarró la mano de su amiga y tiró de ella para sacarla de sus pensamientos y alejarse de el lugar.

-_**Ohh...**_\- puso cara de tristeza la maga elemental.- Juvia quería ver como terminaba la historia.

-_**Juvia!**_\- le dio un codazo y ambas empezaron a reír.

En ese momento se acordó de su maestra, seguramente los hubiera espiado con su esfera de cristal. Estaba rodeada de pervertidas!

CONTINUARA...

NO me maten, se viene otro buen capítulo :P

Este a sido mas corto de lo que tenía en mente pero era necesario para poder seguir desde aquí jiji

Gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Bien aquí vamos, me ha costado mucho subir esto. Lo veía muy largo pero me salio así y no voy a mentir, me gusta como ha quedado (siempre tengo dudas pero ahí va!). _**

**_Es explicito, estáis avisados :P_ **

_Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen, esta pequeña historia si ^^_

* * *

Se devoraban con fiereza, entraron a la cabaña sin siquiera dar un vistazo a su interior. Sin despegar sus labios Erza empezó a desabrochar su camisa con desesperación, cuando se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era real se dijo a si misma que lo disfrutaría al máximo pero su cerebro había dejado de dar ordenes hacía un rato. La pasión le nublo los sentidos y solo quería sentirlo, lo soñó tanto que solo quería hacerlo realidad.

-_**Scar...Scarlet.**_ \- pudo pronunciar entre besos y mordiscos.

-_**Mm?**_ \- murmuró ella sin separarse de su boca.

Él apartó su rostro bruscamente, no quería asustarla pero era la única forma de que parara por un momento, ansiaba disfrutarla, observarla, fundirse con ella y las cosas iban demasiado rápido. Su camisa ya había volado a algún lugar.

-_**Qu-que sudece?**_\- Erza se sorprendió, no la había soltado, seguía pegado a ella pero había apartado su rostro y le sonreía. Le sonreía de esa forma en la que se le marcaban esos adorables hoyuelos y pensó que se desmayaría allí mismo.

-_**Deja que disfrutemos de esto...**_\- le miro divertida, su boca decía una cosa pero su profunda y oscura mirada decía todo lo contrario.

-**_Mmm... A no ser que se te ocurra salir corriendo, tenemos todo el día._**\- echo un vistazo a su alrededor, había una mesa decorada con algunas flores y fruta, un ventanal detrás de la mesa iluminaba casi todo el lugar si no fuera por las delicadas cortinas moradas que no dejaban pasar toda la luz, el sitio estaba bastante limpio y ordenado, ambos se echaron a reír.

-_**Creo que Juvia y Mer pensaron en todo.**_\- dijo él, echando otra mirada para reconocer todo lo que los estaba rodeando.

La cabaña no era demasiado grande pero acogedora. Una pequeña chimenea reinaba en el centro de la estancia, en frente de esta había un pequeño sofá de dos plazas y al otro lado de la sala una cama, que al parecer tenia sabanas limpias. Desde luego esas chicas si que habían pensado en todo.

-_**No lo puedo creer eso son? Son?**_\- su cara se puso tan roja cuando divisó los preservativos en la mesita de noche que podría hacerle frente a su propio cabello. Jellal gruño y echo un vistazo para después sonrojarse levemente y echarse a reír.

-_**No te rías, esas dos son unas...**_\- hizo una mueca de enojo pero no pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo y también se echó a reír.

-_**Pervertidas?**_ \- no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, tan radiante, sonrojada, riendo... Lo tenia completamente hechizado.

-**_Prevenidas diría yo._**\- Erza aun estaba riendo.

Se acercó lentamente para volver a besarla. Apenas rozo sus labios ella suspiro, se necesitaban. El beso que estaban compartiendo ahora era mucho mas lento, disfrutando el uno de el otro y él no podía apartar sus manos de su sedoso cabello escarlata y ella recorría su pecho con las manos.

-_**Ven**_.- le dijo la pelirroja cortando el contacto de sus cuerpos y tirando de su mano. Se acercaron al pequeño sofá -**_Siéntate_**.- y el obedeció, no podría negarle nada a esa mujer.

Acto seguido ella se sentó sobre el a horcajadas. No se abalanzó, lo miró intensamente y esbozó una picara sonrisa. Oh, oh Fernandez, estas en problemas. El la agarró de la cintura con fuerza, expectante por saber que tenia esa mujer en mente. Sin decir nada, Erza deshizo el lazo azul de el cuello de su camisa y poco a poco fue desabrochando los botones, Jellal trago grueso.

-_**Si quieres ir mas despacio, puedo hacerlo...**_\- se acercó para susurrarle al oído y se separó de nuevo.

A la mierda, pensó el peliazul. La atacó sin piedad, si no fuera porque ella misma había desabrochado la camisa juraría que ese hombre se la habría arrancado en ese momento. Se lanzó a su cuello y empezó a besar, lamer y morder esa parte tan sensible. La pelirroja temblaba bajo su toque. Subió las manos que había anclado en su cintura por su cuerpo, su suave y delicada piel. El aroma de esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Llego a sus pechos aun cubiertos por un provocativo bra de encaje de color negro y los apretó. Erza gimió fuertemente y lo empujo hacia el respaldo de el sofá. Con una sonrisa triunfal y habiendo cumplido su objetivo, la pelirroja llevo una de sus manos a la espalda para desabrochar la prenda que estaba estorbando. No, no se lo permitiría.

Se pegó a ella y atrapó la mano detrás de su espalda. Sin soltarla empezó a besar sus hombros, llevándose consigo uno de los tirantes que se deslizó por el brazo de la chica. Repitió la misma acción al otro lado tirando de el con los dientes y ella no paraba de gemir y mover su cuerpo lo que le estaba dificultando concentrarse en su tarea. No la dejaría tener el control. Soltó su mano y el mismo se deshizo de el broche de la prenda para después acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo y la sintió temblar de nuevo. Agarró su cintura nuevamente y se levantó con ella en brazos, volvió a besarla desesperadamente un beso mas duro e intenso. Se dio la vuelta con ella encima y la dejo caer bruscamente a lo largo de aquel sofá. La pillo desprevenida, no lo creía capaz de ser tan salvaje. La miro con descaro de arriba abajo, el bra había salido disparado, ella estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba. La maga se sonrojó pero lejos de cubrirse lo miro desafiante y se mordió el labio, realmente quería acabar con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, pero no sabia aun con quien estaba tratando, él suspiro fuertemente.

Se acercó y alzó una de sus piernas sin apartar los ojos de su cuerpo, lentamente le quito una bota y luego la otra. Se arrodilló en el sofá entre sus piernas, no tan lejos para no rozarse, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que ella lo anhelara. Él se lamió los labios antes de volver a alzar una de sus piernas, con su mano libre paseo sus dedos desde el interior de sus muslos hasta las rodillas, topándose con su media. La agarro con sus dedos y fue bajándola mientras la piel que iba quedando expuesta era besada por sus labios.

-_**Jellal...**_\- Le estaba suplicando, pero no iba a caer tan fácil. Casi le funciona hace unos minutos pero había conseguido recuperarse.

-_**Mi impaciente Scarlet.**_ \- susurró cuando paso a su otra pierna y repitió el camino de besos hasta deshacerse de la otra media.

Cuando termino su tarea satisfecho al ver como ella apretaba su mandíbula y respiraba entrecortadamente se tumbo sobre ella, entre sus piernas por fin, ella notó de nuevo el gran bulto en sus pantalones empujando contra su cuerpo. Volvió a besarla profundo, hundiendo su lengua dentro de ella, saboreándola. Bajó dejando un camino de besos hasta sus pechos. Con una mano apoyada a un lado de su cabeza sostenía su cuerpo para no dejarse caer completamente sobre ella y con la otra recorría de nevo su cuerpo, cada vez mas descubierto. Ascendió sus caricias desde sus muslos, rozando su ombligo hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, el mismo camino al que llego su boca. Lamió su rosado y erecto pezón, lo succionó y con su mano libre acarició su otro seno, amasando y pellizcando su cumbre. Bebió de ella y toda su esencia, mientras la mujer que yacía bajo su cuerpo se deshacía en chillidos, gemidos y suspiros. Ella estaba jugando con su pelo, atrayéndolo y pegándolo mas a su cuerpo si era posible. Jugo un rato con sus senos y mordió fuerte.

-_**Fernandez!No... No aguanto mas**_. - empezó gritando pero su voz fue apagándose mientras el besaba la zona irritada por sus dientes.

Si ese hombre pensaba que la reina de las hadas estaba a su merced, se equivocaba por completo. De un brusco movimiento lo tiro al suelo y se sentó sobre él. Un ronco gemido salio de los labios de el peliazul cuando ella cayo sobre su cintura. Rozándose sobre su erección. Descendió sobre él con su cuerpo, frotando a conciencia contra él. Se arrodilló a un lado y sus manos viajaron por su fibrado cuerpo, su pecho, sus marcados abdominales y llegó al borde de su pantalón, esta vez fue ella la que se relamió los labios. Esto era una batalla y ella nunca perdía.

Lo desabrocho de un tirón y el levanto un poco la cadera para ayudar a su amante a deshacerse de la prenda y con ella también su ropa interior y botas.

-_**Joder...**_\- pudo pronunciar ante el alivio de su liberada erección cerrando por un instante los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando los abrió la sorprendió mirándolo, los ojos se le oscurecieron cuando adivinó sus intenciones. Y ella no se hizo esperar, le acarició los muslos hasta llegar a su duro miembro y lo agarró. Gimió su nombre, el mago estaba al borde de la desesperación y estaba arrepintiéndose de su tortura, era su turno de sufrir un poco. Sufrir? Maldita sea eso era el paraíso. Tragó grueso cuando sintió el aliento de la pelirroja tan cerca de su zona mas sensible y apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando notó su lengua pasearse por la punta. Lo metió en su boca y bajo, succionando y lamiendo ayudada por sus manos, arriba y abajo...

-_**Me vas a volver loco.**_\- le dijo con la voz ronca y quebrada.

La maga dio una ultima lamida que lo dejo temblando y se levantó para ponerse de pie, desabrocho la cremallera y de su falda y la dejo caer. Esa mujer que tenia en frente era una diosa, su piel blanca, las perfectas curvas de su trabajado cuerpo, hermosa, femenina y sexy. Erza le ofreció su mano para que se levantara y no pudo hacer mas que aceptarla y seguirla hasta la cama, no se en que momento pensó que podría dominarla.

Ella se tumbó y él disfrutó por unos segundos de esa vista antes de ponerse sobre ella. Antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas agarro el elástico de sus pequeñas braguitas y empezó a bajarlas, la quería completamente desnuda y tenia un favor que devolverle. Ella lo miró ansiosa cuando lo vio descender por su cuerpo dejando besos en su recorrido. Arqueó la espalda cuando lo noto en su centro y grito cuando él paso su lengua por todo su sexo.

-El dulce sabor de la venganza, un dulce, dulce sabor.- escuchó que decía el peliazul entre sus piernas y ella no podía hacer mas que agarrar las sabanas de la cama de puro placer. Succionó su punto mas sensible y lo rozo con los dientes. Escucharla gemir y gritar su nombre era música para sus oídos, jamas podría borrar eso de su mente y estaba totalmente convencido de que nunca podría volver a apartarse de esa mujer.

Uno de sus dedos se introdujo en ella lentamente y volvió a arquearse con fuerza, quería tenerla completamente preparada para él y satisfacer todos sus deseos. Siguió jugando con su lengua e introdujo un segundo dedo en ella, entrando y saliendo cada vez mas rápido, rozando y succionando su clítoris una y otra vez hasta que la llevo al abismo.

-_**Jellal!**_\- gritó entre espasmos de su cuerpo.

Satisfecho de los resultados se colocó sobre sus piernas frotando su sexo con el húmedo de ella, Erza aun estaba jadeando recuperándose de el primer orgasmo de el día. La besó con su esencia aun en los labios, ya no aguantaba quería estar dentro de ella. Agarró su miembro y lo coloco en su entrada.

-_**Hazlo ya, por Mavis!**_\- gimió la maga y enrosco sus piernas a su cintura para que se adentrara en ella de una vez por todas. Ambos gritaron con la acción de la pelirroja, él no quería ser tan brusco.

No se movió enseguida, estaba tan deliciosamente estrecha que necesitaba que se acostumbrara a su intromisión. Termino de entrar en ella y siguió besándola. Poco a poco fue moviéndose, al principio fue un suave balanceo pero esa mujer demandaba mas con sus propias caderas. Y empezó a embestirla con mas fuerza, cada vez mas duro, los dos jadeaban de placer y una capa de sudor envolvió sus cuerpos.

-_**Si... Jellal, mas rápido.**_ \- le imploró gimiendo.

-_**Erza eres tan deliciosa.**_ \- le dijo lamiendo su pecho a tiempo que aumentaba aun mas el ritmo de sus embestidas. Las manos de ella recorrían su perfecta espalda y hundía las uñas en su carne. Inhalo su aroma y mordió su cuello, supo en ese instante que jamas podría borrar a ese hombre su piel y mucho menos de su alma.

Se puso de rodillas sin salir de ella y levanto una de sus piernas, acomodándola en su hombro para adentrarse mas en su interior. Aumentó de nuevo sus entradas, tan rápido que el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando el uno contra el otro era demasiado excitante.

-_**Te amo Erza**_. - susurro él cuando noto que ella llegaba de nuevo, apretando su miembro dentro de ella una y otra vez mientras se corría.

-_**Ahhhhh.**_\- gritaba Erza, era incapaz de articular palabra en ese momento.

Fue inevitable para él no irse con ella y tras algunas embestidas mas explotó. Soltó su pierna y echo su cuerpo y cabeza hacia atrás, la energía abandonaba su cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre ella.

-_**Yo también te amo Jellal, ahora y siempre.**_\- le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su sudoroso cabello. Cuando recupero el aliento rodó a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos para que descansara en su pecho.

El día acaba de empezar.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Que tal? Me he pasado? Aiii ya no hay vuelta atrás, agradecería mucho

alguna opinión :D

Le queda poquito a esta historia pero no podía darle un desenlace sin terminar de resolver el Gruvi... :P

Nos leemos pronto!

_**Mila**_


End file.
